SEX-TOY
by Airi-chi
Summary: Lucy es la novia de Natsu, un día tiene que dejar unos papeles al abogado Gray Fullbuster y mejor amigo de Natsu. Gray comienza a mostrar interes por Lucy y comienza a idear un plan, conociendo el secreto mas oscuro de Lucy la obliga a firmar un contrato de sumisión, el supuesto motivo es para ayudarla con su falta de experiencia para darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, así que las críticas son aceptadas, base este fic en el nuevo libro que me compre y que me tiene vuelta loca _cincuenta sombras de grey _ realmente me encanta asi que decidí hacer un fic en base a esta caliente historia 1313 bueno espero que les guste.

Vamos a poner a Natsu y Gray como mejores amigos XD lo se es raro pero es solo para el fic, ambos son abogados tendrán 26 y 28 años respectivamente mientras que nuestra querida Lucy tendrá 22 :D

Parejas: Gralu, Nalu, Nali, Gruvia, Gerza, Gale 3

I

_Gray Fullbuster_

En las calles de Magnolia, el gran estudio de abogados "IceLaw" sobre salía de entre todos los demás edificios, y una dulce e inocente estudiante de literatura está atravesando sus puertas para llevar unos papeles importantes que su amado le pidió que llevará, la joven estudiante es Lucy Heartfilia, una joven muy hermosa de cabellos dorados y mirada seductora, aun cuando realmente es muy ingenua.

Entró al gran edificio, quedó fascinada por la hermosura de la facha de vidrio celeste que daba la impresión de que la paredes estuvieran cubiertas de hielo mismo.

-¡Wow! –Señaló mientras se acercaba a la recepción- Disculpe señorita vengo a dejar este sobre para el Sr. Gray Fullbuster…

-¿Quién lo busca? –Preguntó la recepcionista que ni siquiera levantó la mira de los papeles frente a ella para hablar con Lucy-

-No, no vengo a buscarlo solo a dejar esto –mostró el sobre café, la recepcionista miro por arriba de sus anteojos y leyó la etiqueta del sobre-

-De la defensoría Fairy Tail ¿Uh?

-Si… -señalo la rubia-

-Debe llevarlo usted misma al décimo quinto piso y dejarlo con su secretaria –Señalo en tono despectivo, lo cual molestó a Lucy- tenga aquí tiene una tarjeta de visita para poder traspasar los torniquetes, debe dejarme eso si su documento de identidad…-Lucy de mala gana sacó su billetera de Plue y le entrego el documento- gracias, siga derecho y luego tome el ascensor a mano izquierda… no creo que sea demasiado difícil para una rubia como usted

-Disculpa- Lucy volvió sobre sus pies para encarar a la recepcionista- ¿Qué me acabas de dec…?

-Sherry –gritaron de la escalera detrás de la recepción-

-¡Lyon-sama!

-¿Dónde están mis papeles?- la recepcionista salto de su silla con un aura rosada a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a la escalera-

_Sí que cambia de personalidad… Natsu deberás pagarme con intereses _

Lucy se dirigió al ascensor, la vista por el ascensor de vidrio era realmente hermosa, Lucy comenzó a pensar en quien era este Gray Fullbuster, había oído que era extremadamente rico y poderoso, es uno de los cuatro socios mayoritarios de este estudio jurídico, así que Lucy se lo imagino un viejo gordo con un puro es su boca y un anillo de oro en el dedo meñique, esta imagen hizo reír a Lucy tanto que no se percató que las puertas del ascensor abrieron y se detuvieron en una ostentosa oficina, lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el hablar de una mujer que repetía la misma frase todas las veces que sonaba el teléfono, que era una cada treinta segundos

-Fullbuster, un momento… no el señor Gray no se encuentra si quiere puede dejarle un recado… de acuerdo- la mujer de cabellos azules colgó el teléfono para dirigirle una mirada a Lucy- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-¡Ah! Sí… lo siento vengo a dejar unos documentos de Fairy Tail…

-¿Fairy Tail? Gracias…-estira su mano para recibir el sobre cuando una manga negra arrebata los papeles a Lucy-

-Fairy Tail… al fin respondiste…-Lucy mira hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la voz y vio a un muchacho joven, alto, de cabello negro, usaba la chaqueta del traje negro abierta y a través de la camisa blanca se podía observar el abdomen trabajado del joven-

-¡Gray-sama!

_¿Gray? ¡¿Acaso este muchacho es el famoso Gray Fullbuster?! _Lucy estaba sorprendida la imagen de Gray que ella había imaginado se destruyó por aquel joven que no superaba los treinta años de edad, la cara de sorpresa de Lucy no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Lucy? –Señaló el chico peli negro-

-¿A caso nos conocemos? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida-

-No… por lo menos no en persona… Natsu siempre me habla de ti y me mostro una foto tuya… ¡wow! Eres más bella que en la foto –Lucy se sonrojó-

-¡Gray-sama! –Llamo su secretaria su atención- recuerde su reunión con los socios mayoritarios a las 15:00 horas.

-Gracias Juvia… voy enseguida… Lucy me gustaría conocerte ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo?

-Claro

-Espérame ¿Si? –Señaló mientras le giñaba el ojo y salía de la habitación-

-Vaya esto sí que es extraño… Gray-sama nunca a mostrado interés en ninguna mujer exceptuando a ella.

-¿Ah? –señalo Lucy- Por favor no malinterprete, yo tengo novio y lo amo, Natsu es todo para…

-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel

-¿Lo conoce?

-Es el mejor amigo de Gray-sama

-¡¿Él es el viejo nakama que habla tanto Natsu?! Cuando hablaba de él pensé que era un anciano no un joven –Rio pero fue la única ya que Juvia la miraba con intriga- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada

El tiempo pasó y Gray llevó a Lucy a una cafetería, hablaron bastante, Gray era bastante simpático, Lucy nunca pensó que sentiría esta seguridad con nadie más que con Natsu.

Gray como todo un caballero pago por el consumo y la dejo en la puerta de su casa en su Ferrari negro, la despidió del vidrio y arrancó

-Vaya sí que es simpático… es maduro, un caballero… casi lo opuesto a Natsu pero lo amo demasiado como para cambiarlo, nada me hará cambiar mi corazón…

Mientras Lucy subía al departamento, un chico en un Ferrari negro estaciono cerca y hablaba por teléfono con un aire de misterio

-Si… revisa su pasado… y cuando lo encuentres tráemelo…. –Una sonrisa maliciosa se escribieron en los labios del chico.-

Lucy se dirigía al Hotel "Le ponni" para su cita con Natsu, vestía muy elegantemente un vestido largo color burdeos y llevaba el pelo recogido por una coleta, el camarero le mostro su mesa y ella se sentó aguardando a Natsu todavía se acuerda de lo que paso en la mañana…

**Flashback**

**-Natsu pronto será tu cumpleaños que deseas**

**-Todo lo que sea tu cariño 3**

**-¡Natsu! –gritó Erza, su supervisora en el bufet- ¡Te dije que no podías realizar esta demanda sin mi autorización!**

**-Lo siento Erza**

**-A mi oficina ahora**

**Natsu era uno de los mejores abogados pero su problema era el desorden, la desobediencia y su temperamento, pero dentro en lo de alegar nadie le gana ni siquiera Erza**

**-Lucy**

**-Gerard –señalo Lucy-**

**Gerard era el jefe del departamento de periodismo y tenía muchas ganas que después que Lucy se graduara trabajara con él.**

**Fairy Tail es un edifico que en cada piso existe distintos tipos de profesiones, por ejemplo en el quinto se encuentra el área de jurídica, donde traba Natsu y Erza y en el séptimo el área de periodismo, donde trabaja Gerard.**

**-Lucy me alegra encontrarte quiero ofrecerte la jefatura de…**

**-Gracias Gerard eres muy amable pero todavía no me decido lo que quiero hacer después de graduarme… más que hablar de eso cuando será que le propondrás matrimonia a Er…- Lucy no alcanzó a terminar ya que Gerard le tapó la boca-**

**-shss calla Lucy, calla… eso es algo complicado…**

**Gerard y Erza llevan viviendo juntos un año a escondidas ¿Por qué a escondidas? Por qué sólo unos pocos saben esto entre ellos Lucy, ya que temen que puede interferir en el trabajo.**

**-Lucy… Gerard, Erza te llama…- Gerard abandona la habitación para dejar solos a Natsu y Lucy- para agradecerte lo de ayer, hoy te llevaré a cenar a un hermoso restaurant –le entrega una tarjeta con las indicaciones- te espero a las 8- señala con una sonrisa-**

**Fin Flashback**

Lucy mira su reloj, ocho y treinta, comenzaba a preocuparse tal vez algo le sucedió a Natsu, cuando comenzó entrar en pánico una mano le tocó el hombro, Lucy se giró y realizo una mueca de fastidio para que Natsu supiera que estaba

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Así es como me recompensas?! Me llevas esperando media hora…- pero cuando giró no vio a Natsu, sino a Gray- ¡Gray!

-Lo siento Lucy…-señalo- no soy al que esperas…-la miro con tristeza, Lucy noto un ramo de flores que cargaba Gray-

-Y ¿Esas flores?

-Son de Natsu me pidió que te las trajera…

Lucy vio las flores, eran hermosas veinte y cuatro rosas rojas y una carta que decía: _Para Lucy de tu tonto…_Lucy abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido

_Lucy de verdad que lo siento pero un viejo cliente mío me llamó esta tarde para decirme que estaba preso y que lo acusan de homicidio, no pude negarme tengo que tomar el primer tren para llegar lo más pronto posible, debido a este acontecimiento no podré asistir a nuestra romántica velada y estaré ausente durante dos días, pero le pedí a mi viejo nakama que fuera a entregarte esta carta, las flores en señal de disculpas y que te haga compañía si quieres, su nombre es Gray al fin podrás conocerlo._

_Te amo_

_ Natsu._

-Si aún quieres puedes cenar conmigo, yo invito –señalo Gray mientras hacia un gesto al garzón para que les tomara el pedido-

Lucy se sentía muy triste esta no era la primera vez que Natsu privilegiaba a su trabajo antes que ella, pero por alguna razón no podía nunca enojarse con él, después de todo fue un lindo gesto el de las rosas, Lucy volvió a sonreír mientras las olía que no pudo captar la mirada lujuriosa de cierto chico enfrente de ella, lo único que la saco de sus pensamientos fue el teléfono.

-Disculpa… atiendo esto…

-Tranquila tómate el tiempo que quieras…-señaló Gray con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Sí? Levy…. A si…

Levy era la compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga de Lucy, también estudiaba Licenciatura pero ella quería sacar la mención en lengua antigua.

_-Lu-chan ya sé que puedes regalarle a Natsu en su cumpleaños, algo único y especial…_

-¿Qué cosa?

_-¡Tú primera vez! –_ señalo su amiga eufórica del otro lado de la línea

-¡¿Mi primera vez?! – señalo Lucy sorprendida y totalmente enrojecida, estaba en shock fue tanto así que no se percató que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, sorprendiendo a un chico en particular- No lo sé Levy-chan… igual lo he pensado ya son dos años pero…. No sé…

_-Lu-chan me dijiste que querías algo que ninguna de sus antiguas novias lo harían y esto es lo que se me ocurrió jejeje-_

-Es que Le…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Gray le arrebató su celular y colgó, esto sorprendió mucho a Lucy- ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Creo que ya buena parte del restorán se enteró que eres VIRGEN –señaló la última frase con esmero Lucy se volvió un semáforo de lo roja que estaba su cara, se había olvidado completamente de que estaba en un lugar público podía sentir las miradas y escuchar los murmuro-

-Esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso de mi vida…- lo dijo casi inaudible para el oído humano, mientras se enterraba en su asiento y ocultaba la cara, lo cual le causo mucha gracia al peli negro- ¡N-No te rías Gray!

-Vamos te llevaré a una habitación del Hotel…

-No gracias…

-Quieres seguir aquí - Lucy capto a lo que se refería y no siguió protestando- pediré que lleven la comida a la habitación

-Claro… espera ¿Cómo es que ya había una habitación?

-Tranquila no es nada preparado yo vivo aquí –Lucy se sorprendió mucho con que si existían gente que vive en hoteles, es la primera vez que conoce una- a la suite presidencial, por favor…. ¿Vamos?

Mientras subían hasta el último piso del hotel Gray no dejo de reír por la situación que había sucedido y Lucy no podía estar más sonrojada. Al llegar a la habitación Lucy quedo impresionada, la vista era hermosa podía ver a casi toda Magnolia de noche.

-Siéntete en tu casa

Comenzaron hablar, a comer, a tomar y a reír incluso en un momento a Lucy se le había olvidado él porque había asistido al Hotel, la compañía de Gray le era tan grata que casi la hacía olvidar a Natsu.

-Virgen… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pareces algo más experimentada de lo que realmente eres…

-Todos me dicen lo mismo "más inocente de lo que aparenta" realmente me asusta… dicen que es doloroso pero quiero complacer a Natsu… él… ha tenido a varias chicas, no sé si alguna vez algo formal como conmigo… nuestras experiencias son totalmente distintas… no quisiera decepcionarlo- Lucy no pudo percatar que un brillo de maldad afloro en ese instante en los ojos de Gray-

-Solo ha tenido una relación seria con Lisanna

-¡¿Su secretaría?!

-No sabias… vaya, vaya Natsu ocultándole cosas a tu chica…- Gray comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió a la puerta, y colocó seguro- puede que tú también le ocultes algunas cosas –Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par y un miedo se apoderó de ella-

-¿Q-Qué? –señalo temblorosa

-Sabes Lisanna es bien experimentada te dejó la vara muy alta… si quieres… - Gray comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Lucy, esta se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, sacó el pestillo pero antes de que pudiera abrirla completamente Gray la empujó, cerrándola de un golpe e impidiendo que Lucy saliera-

-¿G-Gray? –señalo temblorosa-

-Si quieres yo te puedo dar algunas lecciones para que sea tan o más experta que Lisanna.

Al oír esto Lucy se volteó para darle una bofetada pero Gray la detuvo antes que pudiera para poder besarla. Lucy cerró la boca y comenzó a forcejear pero Gray tenía más fuerza que ella y la contuvo, mordió su labio inferior lo que provoco que Lucy abriera su boca, Gray aprovechó la oportunidad para recorrerla con su lengua, al momento que Gray introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lucy los ojos de esta se cerraron con más fuerza, se podía vislumbrar como las lágrimas se habían comenzado a almacenar en los ojos de Lucy. Por su parte Gray comenzó a subir el vestido de Lucy y junto con él una de sus piernas que se las coloco al lado de sus caderas permitiendo a Lucy sentir su hombría muy cerca de su intimidad lo cual la incomodaba aún más, comenzó a forcejear más fuerte, Gray dejo de besar su boca para empezar en su cuello, lamiendo y besándolo, Lucy comenzó a gritar, a lo que reacciono Gray en botar la pierna de Lucy y silenciarla con su mano. Lucy estaba atrapada, Gray comenzaba cada vez más abajar del cuello hasta llegar casi a sus pechos, no podía zafarse, no podía gritar, lo único que podía era llorar y decir el nombre de Natsu en su cabeza como pidiéndole que la salvara, pero en un momento de descuido de Gray, Lucy se zafó pegándole un rodillazo en el estómago lo que provoco que este retrocediera de dolor, seguido de una buena bofetada, Gray observo a Lucy como lo miraba con enojo, mientras temblaba, respiraba agitadamente y lloraba, su moño era historia, tenía el cabellos revuelo por el forcejeo, uno de los tirantes del vestido estaba lo sufrientemente abajo para que Gray viera el brasear de la joven.

-¡¿No se supone que eres el amigo de Natsu?! –gritó para luego, abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

-Eso no salió bien –señaló una voz femenina de entre la penumbra de la habitación-

-Ultear…. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? – señaló mientras se terminaba de levantar-

-Por supuesto Gray… aquí esta – le entrega un sobre blanco-

-Buen trabajo…- revisa su contenido, saca una foto y el resto lo deja en el sobre- con esto Lucy no podrá rechazarme…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en la chica?

-No es de tu incumbencia… -Dijo fríamente, a lo que Ultear respondió con un levantamiento de hombros en señal que no le importaba-

Gray seguí contemplando la foto y dejo caer el sobre, los papeles sobresalieron un poco de este y en ellos se podía leer _"Contrato de Sumisión" _

**To be ****co****ntinue**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz, bueno aquí va el segundo capi :D

II

_La bestia_

Solo podía correr, aun cuando sus piernas dolían seguía con esa incómoda sensación de sentir a Gray, sus ojos llorosos no le permitían ver el camino por el cual corría desesperada, solo se percató cuando tropezó con un objeto en uno de los desoladores pasillos del Hotel.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- musitó mientras secaba sus lágrimas-

No se había percatado que corrió casi todos los pisos escalera abajo, hasta que tropezó con un levantamiento en el piso del tercer piso. Miró sus manos, estaban rojas por el golpe con el grueso piso, sus rodillas se encontraban raspadas por el roce con el suelo, sus zapatos de tacón eran historia, las correas de habían cortado y el tacón estaba a punto de quebrase, tomo un zapato para mirarlo con tristeza ya que era uno de sus zapatos favoritos, entonces notó que sus manos estaban temblando, pero no lo eran sólo sus manos sino su cuerpo entero, entonces se miró en el reflejo de unos de los grandes ventanales del Hotel.

-¡Mierda! – maldijo. Ella no era así, no era así de débil ¿Qué fue lo que le ocasiono tanto pánico?-

Dejó sus zapatos atrás y camino dignamente hasta el ascensor, cuando las puertas de este abrieron, rogo para que fuera vacío, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos negros estaba en él, blanca como rayos de luz de luna, vestía un traje de dos piezas negro con blanco.

_¡Que bella! _

La mujer la miro de arriba abajo con aires de superioridad, la miró fijamente a los ojos desafiando a Lucy, Lucy podía percibir odio en esa mirada pero no entendía el porqué, acaba de conocerla ¿no?

-¡¿Vas a subir?1 –reclamo molesta la mujer. Lucy sólo asintió y subió con ella- Tsk – La mujer volvió la mirada a la puerta mientras esta se cerraba, luego volvió la mirada a Lucy, quien estaba de manos cruzadas bajo la pelvis, se notaba que quería escapar luego pareciera que una mano iba a estrangular a la otra, sus ojos llorosos y su mirada perdida en el futuro, movieron algo el congelado corazón de la mujer - ¿Acaso te golpearon?

-… -Lucy no podía responder, quizás no fue una golpiza física pero si una a su mente y espíritu- No lo sé… puede ser…

-¡¿Cómo no vas a saber?! –Señaló furiosa lo cual sorprendió a Lucy- No entiendo porque tu… ni siquiera te le pareces…

-… ¿Ah?- el ascensor abrió y la mujer salió de él con aires de superioridad-

Lucy abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada de su departamento, pensando que Levy estaba dormida pero para su sorpresa estaba despierta, viendo televisión en la sala. La estaba esperando

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Cómo te fue…? –Su amiga no pudo seguir ya que quedo horrorizada con el aspecto de su amiga- ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!- su amiga se acercó para tocarla pero Lucy cayó antes al suelo, cubriéndose la cara y llorando desesperadamente-

Lucy contó su historia, todo, desde el momento que lo conoció por llevar los papales de Natsu hasta lo que le había hecho en la habitación, su amiga escuchaba con una expresión de espanto ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera eso a Lucy? ¿Cómo es posible que ese alguien se llamase a si mismo amigo de su novio? ¿Cómo puede haber una persona tan horrenda en este mundo?

-¡Tienes que decirle a Natsu, Lu-chan! ¡Deberías denunciarlo a la policía!

-¿Qué sacaría? Lo único que hizo fue besarme y toquetearme un poco, la policía no le dará importancia…

-¡Entonces dile a Natsu!- Lucy recordó como Natsu hablaba de su amigo y lo bueno que era, aun cuando peleaban bastante-

-No podría… ¿Cómo podría decirle?

-¡Fácil! "Tu supuesto amigo trato de abusar de mí" –señalo molesta- ¡debes hacerlo! Llámalo ahora…-le ofreció el teléfono-

Lucy se incorporaba de a poco hasta sentarse en su cama ¡Valla que le sirvió esa ducha caliente que le ofreció Levy antes de contarle todo! Ahora sentía que su mente se había aclarado casi por completo, Levy tenía razón, Natsu no debe de saber cómo es realmente su amigo, lo hipócrita y malvado que es incluso… ¡Podría hacerle daño a Natsu! Eso sí que no lo permitiría, tomó el teléfono con determinación y marco el número de Natsu.

El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que se escuchó algo por el otro lado de la línea pero para desgracia de Lucy era un aviso de la compañía

_El número que usted llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de la zona de servicio…_

-¡No me contesta! Debe estar ocupado…

-Puede ser Lu-chan… igual es tarde… inténtalo mañana antes de clases… ahora duerme… ya todo ésta bien, quedó todo atrás…

Le agradeció a Levy por su preocupación y se puso a dormir, lo único que quería era alejarme de esa mala experiencia, tengo la esperanza de que cuando despierte todo fue un mal sueño…

-No… por… - el suave masaje que él le proporcionaba a sus desnudos pechos era muy placentero- pa…- era demasiado para que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabras, cuando los dedos juguetones del chico comenzaron abajar peligrosamente hacia la zona más íntima de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle, ésta comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte- Natsu…

-¿Aun quieres más?- pero el que parecía encima de ella no era Natsu, sino un travieso chico pelinegro-

-¡NO! –lo empujó, se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó en su cama, agitada y sudorosa- ¿Un sueño?

-Lu-chan… Levántate recuerda que hoy tienes que hablar con el Profesor Green para lo del ensayo… -Le recordó su amiga desde la puerta de entrada- Nos vemos…- cerró la puerta tras de sí-

Se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo vio su mirada de extrañeza en él ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que ese bastardo le hizo pudiera soñar con él en ese ámbito? ¿Acaso hay algo malo con su cabeza? Sacudió su cabeza y golpeó sus mejillas, abrió el agua y se ducho. Mientras lo hacía tenía una extraña sensación de calor en las partes en donde el "Gray del sueño" había tocado.

El profesor le señalo que debía escribir algo opuesto a sus ensayos anteriores manteniendo solo una característica de ellos, de eso se trataba éste nuevo ensayo, le recomendó que buscará sus viejos trabajos y buscara el concepto común entre ellos para poder hacer de su nuevo ensayo lo opuesto. Esto le iba hacer complicado a Lucy, siempre sus ensayos son de las cosas que ella más aprecia y el porqué, como el ensayo que realizo sobre su muñeca "_Imotou"_* qué le regalaron sus padres cuando era niña, o de novelas de género Romántico/Humor/Fantasía. Si tuviera que mantener algo en específico sería… el romance, quizás…. Si esto definitivamente le será difícil.

-…-Suspira- Esto será complicado… -decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de un árbol. Mientas observaba las nubes se acordó de Natsu y decidió volver a llamarlo-

-Señorita Heartfilia… -Lucy volteo para ver quien la llamaba. Era Bisca Connell trabajaba en Fairy Tail junto a su marido Alzack Connell -

-¿Si? Necesitas algo Bisca-san –le sonrió-

-Natsu-san me pidió que le entregará esto…- extendió una carta-

-Gracias…-Bisca comenzó a marcharse mientras Lucy leía en frontis de la carta: _Para Lucy De: Natsu…_Lucy abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido

_Lucy mi viaje se ha cortado vuelvo hoy en la noche, el tren sale a las siente quince Pm de aquí… y como tú ya sabes necesito por lo menos una hora para recuperarme del mareo… pero esta vez quiero recompensarte por el favor y por dejarte plantada (aun sin intención de mi parte) Te esperaré a las nueve en punto en la terraza de la Gran Torre, te tengo una sorpresa. Te espero._

_Te amo_

_Natsu _

Lucy llegó a las nueve y quince a la terraza de la _Gran Torre, _también algunos la llamaban la _Torre del Paraíso_, era una restorán carísimo con atención personalizada, la diferencia de este restorán con otros era que en cada piso había solo una mesa con sus respectivas cocinas y garzones, quien iba a ese lugar era alguien muy adinerado y quería que fuera una atención personalizada, la Terraza estaba abierta para todo el público, ya que tenía una hermosa vista giratoria de trescientos sesenta grados para ver toda Magnolia, sea de día o de noche. Aun cuando la terraza era para todo el público ésta podía ser reservada para un evento o algo parecido, por lo general se le conoce por _Torre del Paraíso _porque allí siempre las parejas se comprometen, es el mejor lugar para poder declararse y pedir matrimonio, acaso ¿Natsu le pediría matrimonio a Lucy?

Lucy estaba entusiasmada, no sabía qué clase de sorpresa Natsu le presentaría, la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Mientras esperaba ansiosamente miraba la bella Magnolia iluminada, realmente era la mejor y más hermosa vista dentro de todo Fiore, estaba sentada contemplando la vista cuando siente que su celular suena, en la pantalla aparecía _Natsu D. _Lucy contesto eufórica no importaba si estaba retrasado pero al menos le digiera la sorpresa, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible que Natsu nunca lo haría.

-¡Natsu! Oye dime…

-_¡Lo siento, Lucy!_- Esto sorprendió a Lucy- _Por alguna razón el tren se ha detenido en el medio de la nada…_

_-Es por falta de combustible,__ Natsu…_-Se escuchó decir una voz femenina del otro lado-

-¿Eh? ¿Lisanna?

-_Hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás? _

_-__Devuélveme__ eso… _-Se escuchó como Natsu le arrebató el teléfono- _Lucy escucha…_

-¿Eh? –Lucy escuchaba la voz de Natsu por la otra línea pero su cabeza no procesaba las palabras- _¿Por qué Natsu esta con Lisanna? ¿Por qué ella está allí? ¿No se suponía que era por trabajo? _–entonces recordó las palabras de Gray _**"Solo ha tenido una relación seria con Lisanna" **_el corazón de Lucy se estremeció-

_-Lucy ¿Me escuchaste?..._

-¿Qué? Perdona… se va la señal no te entiendo muy bien- en cierto punto no era mentira, de verdad que se escuchaba entre cortado-

_-Lucy no __podré__ ir…_-Esto dejo helada a Lucy, en su cara se veían distintas emociones frustración, tristeza, rabia, sorpresa- _Pero él ira para recogerte y llevarte a casa… ya que es tarde y…_

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

_-Gray… _-A Lucy se le fueron los colores-

-No… ¡No Natsu! No me dejes con él…

_-¿Qué? Lucy no te entiendo…. ¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Lucy? ¡Rayos se cortó la llamada!_

-Natsu ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Natsu!- entonces escucho como se abría la puerta y entraba alguien a la sala, Lucy volteo lentamente con miedo para ver lo que realmente no quería, Gray- N-O… -dijo entre cortado mientras que en la pantalla de su teléfono aparecía "_Fin de la llamada"_-…

-Tranquila Lucy-chan… vine a disculparme por mi rudo e inapropiado comportamiento de ayer…

-¿Ah?- esto dejo sorprendida a Lucy podría ser que ¿Gray no era malo?-

-Es que con una mujer tan hermosa como tú más alcohol es una mala combinación para mí… por eso estoy muy apenado…-Gray se agacha para pedirle disculpas-

-¡N-No te preocupes! –Señaló nerviosa- supongo que fue el efecto del alcohol…-señaló mientras sonreía, Gray le devolvió la sonrisa, era una sonrisa muy hermosa pero al mismo tiempo era sexy-….- entonces recordó el sueño de la mañana y ruborizó totalmente y evadió la mirada de Gray-

-Traje esto para que me disculpes…-de su pulcro maletín negro saco un gran sobre blanco y se lo pasó-

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó dudosa-

-Ábrelo y verás….-señaló pícaramente lo que provocó que Lucy volviera a ruborizarse-

-G-Gracias….-Musitó mientras abría el sobre, después de todo era obvio que vino directo del trabajo, seguía vistiendo un traje de oficina gris, abrió por completo el sobre y miró su contenido y su cara se horrorizo al verlo- ¡¿Qué esto?! –Grito furiosa-

-Eso es un contrato pequeña Lucy…-señaló indiferente mientras se sentaba, Lucy lo miraba con horror-

-¡Sé que es un contrato! ¡Aquí lo dice!- señaló el título del documento-

-Entonces si sabes porque preguntas…

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Qué quiere decir esto?!

-Quiero que firmes ese contrato…-señaló fríamente-

-¡Estas enfermo! ¡Jamás firmaría algo como esto! –señaló furiosa mientras le zumbaba el sobre al rostro y comenzaba a marcharse-

-Termina de ver todo el contenido del sobre querida Lucy…-Lucy se giró para decirle los improperios que le venían en mente, pero no lo hizo, se quedó helada-

-¿C-Como…?-No dejaba de ver con sorpresa y pánico al pequeño papel que sostenía Gray en su mano mostrándolo como si no fuera nada-

-Pues… investigue un poco tu pasado…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-…y encontré esto… ¿Familiar?

-N-No… na… nadie lo sabe….-señaló estupefacta mientras observaba-

-Pues ahora hay alguien más que si lo sabe… yo…-Lucy le arrebató con furia la foto de la mano-

-Eres…

-Este es el trato… revisa el contrato… fírmalo y yo no divulgaré tu "pequeño secreto"…

-Eso es bajo… ¡me estas chantajeando! –Gray rio-

-Yo lo veo más como un incentivo…. Tienes tres días para responderme… -se acercó a su oreja, Lucy estaba inmóvil-…ven a mi oficina al tercer día con una respuesta… ojala que positiva pequeña Lucy…-beso su mejilla-… te estaré esperando…- tomó su maletín, recogió el contrato y lo colocó en la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos- ¡Ah! En la última página hay una sección en blanco para que escribas tus demandas, por supuesto que no sean armoniosas o incoherentes como "este contrato no tiene validez" o "me opongo a todo en el dicho contrato"… después de todos los contratos son un acuerdo entre las partes… Nos vemos Lucy- Señaló mientras la puerta corrediza automática de vidrio cerraba tras de sí-

El labio inferior de Lucy comenzaba a temblar, pero de sus ojos no salían lágrimas, era peor de lo que ella pensaba ¿Cómo fue que por un segundo creyó que él era una buena persona solo influenciada por el alcohol? ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esto? Si Natsu se entera de esta foto la odiará. Lucy comenzó a caminar despacio hacía la mesa con la foto abrazada sobre su pecho, se sentó en la mesa tranquilamente, guardo la foto en el libro y comenzó a leer el contrato, comenzando por el título _"Contrato de Sumisión"_

**To be ****continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz, bueno aquí va el tercer capi aquí se pone un poco más "dulce" 1313

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

III

_Contrato_

Leyó y leyó el contrato, lo dejó encima de la cama volvió para mirar la fotografía, un pequeño temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiera sabido? Dejando eso de lado debía pensar en lo que le señaló Gray antes de irse…

**Flashback**

**-Este es el trato… revisa el contrato… fírmalo y yo no divulgaré tu "pequeño secreto"…**

**-Eso es bajo… ¡me estas chantajeando! –Gray rio-**

**-Yo lo veo más como un incentivo…. Tienes tres días para responderme… -se acercó a su oreja, Lucy estaba inmóvil-…ven a mi oficina al tercer día con una respuesta… ojala que positiva pequeña Lucy…-beso su mejilla-… te estaré esperando…- tomó su maletín, recogió el contrato y lo colocó en la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos- ¡Ah! En la última página hay una sección en blanco para que escribas tus demandas, por supuesto que no sean armoniosas o incoherentes como "este contrato no tiene validez" o "me opongo a todo en el dicho contrato"… después de todos los contratos son un acuerdo entre las partes… Nos vemos Lucy…**

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora que iba hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería firmar semejante atrocidad pero tampoco quería que Natsu se enterara ¡AH! Su cabeza era un laberinto o más bien una bolo de estambre que ha estado guardada por veinte años en la caja de la abuelita después de que su gato se lo robará, esta situación era muy complicada, nunca pensó que esto podría pasar en la vida ¡Y menos a ella! Pero que se le iba hacer, ya estaba metida, encontrar de su voluntad, pero estaba ya involucrada en esto ahora lo que debía hacer era como se iba a zafar de eso.

-¿Qué hago? –Lucy comenzó a caminar por su habitación cuando siente que la puerta de su habitación se abre-

-¡Lu-chan! Mira lo que Gajeel me… -La joven miro cautelosa a su amiga que estaba sentada en su cama riendo muy nerviosamente- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada… ¿Qué es lo que Gajeel te obsequió?

-Bueno un viaje para los dos solos a la playa en un resort…

-¡Felicidades Levy-chan! Ah- suspira- Ojala Natsu me regalará cosas así…

-Es que Natsu está muy ocupado…

-Lo se… Pero igual sería lindo…

-Bueno, la diferencia es que Gajeel está preparando su tesis para poder titularse de ingeniero… Natsu ya trabaja

-Lo se… ¿Cuándo te vas?

-¡En tres días más! –señala emocionada-

-Disfrútalo…-señaló con una sonrisa que su amiga correspondió para comenzar a abandonar la habitación- ¡Ah Levy-chan!

-¿Si?-Señalo la aludida al girarse-

-¿Qué harás sobre el ensayo del profesor Green?

-Pues… lo opuesto como él quiere… siempre escribo cosas de horror o aventuras… supongo que esta vez escribiré algo de romance…-señaló pensativa- ¿Y tú Lu-chan?

-Pues los míos son más románticos…

-¡entonces prestémonos los ensayos de la otra!

-Buena idea Levy… -Lucy se levantó y fue a su gaveta para buscar un ensayo, pero para el descuido de la rubia dejo el papel a la vista de Levy la cual le picó el bichito de la curiosidad-

-¡Lu-chan! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –Dijo espantada su amiga al leer las primeras tres líneas, Lucy saltó y le arrebató el papel-

-¡Nada! Solo una idea para el ensayo…- mintió-

-Vas a escribir algo erótico –musitó con desconfianza-

-¡Sí! Creo… bueno es un género nuevo para mí… y es lo opuesto a casi todos mis ensayos –rio nerviosamente-

-…- Levy miró a su amiga con duda, después de un tiempo esta solo se resignó- Bueno… eso es cierto… yo…-ruborizó- yo escribí un ensayo de aventuras que en ciertas escenas eran un poco más… subidas de tono…

-¡Haz escrito ensayos eróticos!

-¡No cien por ciento eróticos!- reclamo- pero si… si deseas puedo prestártelo…-Lucy comenzó a pensar, tal vez ella también podría sacar ventaja algo de esta situación con Gray, después de todo este era el ensayo que definía si egresaba de la carrera o no- saqué una un noventa y ocho en ese ensayo…

-¡Noventa y ocho! –Gritó sorprendida, después de todo su máxima calificación fue un ochenta y cinco- necesito una buena calificación… después de todo vale un ochenta por ciento de la calificación final y en la última prueba reprobé…-señaló melancólica-

-Espérame aquí…- Salió corriendo y en tres segundos ya estaba de vuelta- Es este… -Mostro el ensayo-

-"_La chica de Ra" _–Musitó- este es el ensayó…-Levy asintió, Lucy comenzó a hojearlo- se ve bueno… ¡Este es el mío!- Le entregó una carpeta gris-

-_"Cartas a Venus"…_

-Es una historia de amor simple… no muy compleja… idílica para las mujeres –sonrió-

Ambas comenzaron a reír, Levy se retiró de la habitación y Lucy se recostó sobre su cama a leer el ensayo de Levy. Era bastante bueno, cuanta la historia de una señorita de la alta sociedad de Egipto que se enamora de su escudero, éste es acusado injustamente de un crimen y es expulsado, Anat, la joven aristócrata escapa de casa en busca de Ra, su escudero hasta encontrarlo, deciden probar su inocencia y descubrir el verdadero criminal, pasan una serie de aventuras hasta que Anat es mordida por una serpiente y va a morir, al ver esto Ra le pregunta que es lo que quiere, Anat señala que él, entonces cumple su deseo y la posee, Anat muere a la mañana siguiente y él decide encontrar la verdad por Anat y cuando lo logra piensa que el deseo de ella fue cumplido y es ahí en donde se da cuenta que al parecer, tenía sentimientos hacia ella...

Realmente era una historia con un final triste, totalmente alejado de lo que ella siempre escribe, el centro de la historia era más bien las aventuras de ambos, los peligros que pasaron y al final se desarrolla algo de romance, esto le provocaba una idea de cómo debería ser su ensayo, entonces recordó el contrato, le leyó nuevamente, tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en la parte en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente con el contrato y guardado en su mochila y la foto quemada se acerca una rubia a la entrada de "IceLaw", subió al décimo quinto piso y aguardo en la sala de espera ya que su secretaría, Juvia, señaló que estaba en una reunión, que su agenda estaba muy agitada para ese día y que era poco probable que la atendiera aun así Lucy espero. A la hora y media después pareció escucharse que la persona que estaba adentro estaba por salir, cuando se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada de la oficina su celular sonó.

-Natsu…- reconoció el tono- Natsu… ¿Has llegado?

-_Si… __estoy en el café que frecuentamos, estos esperándote… tengo una…_

-Lo siento Natsu –Lo interrumpió- ahora mismo estoy ocupada… realizando un trámite- vio como la puerta comenzó a abrirse- debo ir… adiós –corto la llamada para luego apagar el celular-

En una cafetería cerca de Fairy Tail un muy sorprendido Natsu trataba de comunicarse con su novia pero siempre le salía en mismo mensaje de voz

_El número que usted llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de la zona de servicio…_

Esto le era muy extraño para el pelirosa, después de toda era la primera vez que Lucy le hacía eso, por lo general se daba al revés, ella lo llamaba y él estaba ocupado. Siempre que él llamaba ella respondía con alegría y no quería cortarle por ningún motivo, aun cuando llegaban clientes a su oficina, esto realmente era extraño.

-Lucy… ¿Acaso estas molesta? –Musitó para si-

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? Te ves muy cabizbajo…

-Lisanna… Lucy me acortado…-señaló deprimido-

-¡A terminado contigo! Entonces ahora puedo ser la oficial…-comenzó a acercarse al muchacho lo suficiente como para besarlo-

-¡No! –Señalo molesto mientras la apartaba- Yo amo a Lucy… no hay nadie como ella… me refería a que me cortó el teléfono…

-¿Ah?- suspiro decepcionado- realmente quedé en el pasado…

-Tampoco es tan así Lisanna… ¿Acaso no tenemos nuestros "remembers"? –Señalo pícaramente-

-Eso es porque ella no se acuesta contigo y me utilizas como sustituto… pero ¿Hasta cuándo va durar? Hasta que ella te de lo que te doy yo ahora… después me vas a dejar… -dijo con tristeza-

-Lisa….

-¡No importa! –Gritó- volveré a la oficina –Natsu voy como la silueta de Lisanna cruzaba la calle hasta desaparecer y una pequeña nostalgia se presentó en su rostro-

_¿Cómo fue que rompimos?_

Lucy estaba extremadamente nerviosa no salía ni una palabra de su boca, solo estaba sentada ahí, frente a él mientras la miraba con aguda expresión en sus ojos, llevaban por lo menos quince minutos en esta rutina. Ella callada con la mirada en sus manos, él mirándola con entusiasmo, ella levantaba la mirada ruborizaba y volvía a bajar la mira, nadie rompía el silencio y la atmosfera era algo incomoda, entonces Lucy inspiró y abrió su boca para que salieran las primeras palabras, pero al mismo tiempo hablo Gray.

-Disculpa… las damas primero-sonrió gentilmente-

-Acepto y no acepto tu contrato –saco el papel de su mochila, estaba muy maltratado-

-Señorita Heartfilia debería cuidar mejor los documentos…-señaló mientras lo recibía- ¿A qué se refiere a que acepta y no acepta? –Dijo mientras hojeaba el contrato-

-… No acepto el hecho de ser sumisa –colocó mucho énfasis en la última palabra-

-Quiere decir si cambiamos el hecho que usted sea sumisa ¿Va aceptar?

-Algo así… -Gray la miro curiosa y dejo el contrato de lado, estrechó las manos y coloco su varonil barbilla sobre ellas-

-¿Cómo que "algo así"?

-No fue usted el que dijo que hay que mirar todo el contenido –Gray se sorprendió, es cierto que él lo había hecho, volvió a tomar el papel y se dirigió a la última página, a la página en blanco-

-… veamos…-señaló mientras comenzaba a leer lo escrito por Lucy a mano- "_La contratista de este contrato prohíbe que se le quité la virginidad y se le introduzca cualquier tipo de objeto a su boca, a…_- la miró sorprendido-

-… ¡Créeme que me fue extremadamente difícil escribir estas cosas embarazosas! –Señaló avergonzada- con-continúa… -tartamudeo…-

_-…La contratista sólo perderá su virginidad con aquel hombre que amé… _Esto le quita toda la diversión…- señala con una molestia fingida-

-¡Tómalo o déjalo! Ahora yo también estoy en posición de hacerte una propuesta con un incentivo que no podrás rechazar –señaló firme-

-… ¿Cuál sería? – dijo pícaramente-

-Ese contrato ni siquiera es legal… podría arruinar tu brillante carrera de abogado si lo público… -Gray la observó muy sorprendido

-Me impresionas Lucy…-Comenzó a levantarse y se sentó en la mesa frente a Lucy- eso es cierto… sólo una pregunta… ¿Por qué quieres fírmalo si tienes ahora las cartas a tu favor? – Esto dejo sin palabras a Lucy-… está bien… no respondas…-Gray volvió a su asiento y comenzó a escribir en la computadora-

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Espera…- luego de escribir mando a imprimir el documento-… si, todo en orden… -Saco un bolígrafo y firmo-… revísalo si quieres y firmarlo….

Lucy comenzó a leer, le sorprendió, el título había cambiado por:

**Contrato de Prestación de Servicios**

Entre Gray Fullbuster (persona natural) legalmente constituida y con domicilio principal en la ciudad de Magnolia quien en adelante se denominará CONTRATANTE, y por otra parte Lucy Heartfilia (Persona natural), quien se identifica como aparece al pie de su firma y en adelante se denominará CONTRATISTA, hemos convenido en celebrar un contrato de prestación de servicios profesionales que se regulará por las cláusulas que a continuación se expresan y en general por las disposiciones del Código Civil y Código de Comercio aplicables a la materia de qué trata este contrato:

**Primera**. Objeto. El CONTRATANTE, de manera independiente, sin subordinación o dependencia, utilizando sus propios medios, elementos de trabajo, personal a su cargo, prestará los servicios de Lecciones de Sexualidad, esto es enseñar a la alumna las técnicas apropiadas para desarrollar una buena vida de pareja, respetando su deseo de no introducir objetos en sus vías sexuales para mantenerse su virginidad hasta que ella decida darla al hombre que ame.

**Segunda**. Término del Contrato. Este Contrato de Prestación de Servicios se extenderá por un periodo de treinta y cinco días.

**Tercero**. Honorarios. – El CONTRATANTE pagará al CONTRATISTA por concepto de honorarios todo aquello que sea necesario para el cumplimiento de éste contrato **(**_**mensuales**_).

**Cuarta**. Prorroga. Si vencido el plazo establecido para la ejecución del contrato de prestación de servicios el CONTRATANTE y el CONTRATISTA por mutuo acuerdo deciden ampliar el plazo de vencimiento, se suscribirá minuta, que hará parte integral de este contrato.

**Quinta**. Nuevo servicio. Si finalizado el objeto del servicio contratado, el CONTRATANTE necesita un nuevo servicio del CONTRATISTA, se deberá hacer un nuevo Contrato de Prestación de Servicios y no se entenderá como prorroga por desaparecer las causas contractuales que dieron origen a este contrato.

**Sexta**. Obligaciones del CONTRATISTA. Son obligaciones del CONTRATISTA: 1. Obrar con seriedad y diligencia en el servicio contratado, 2. Atender las solicitudes y recomendaciones que haga el CONTRATANTE, con la mayor prontitud. 3. Realizar lo expuesto en el contrato con prontitud, caso contrario, el CONTRATANTE podrá retener honorarios hasta que el CONTRATISTA demuestre el cumplimiento de esta obligación.

**Séptima**. Obligaciones del CONTRATANTE. Son obligaciones del CONTRATANTE: 1. Cancelar los honorarios fijados al CONTRATISTA, según la forma que se pactó dentro del término debido. 2. Entregar toda la información que solicite el CONTRATISTA para poder desarrollar con normalidad su labor independiente.

**Octava**. Terminación anticipada o anormal. – Incumplir las obligaciones propias de cada una de las partes, dará lugar a la otra para terminar unilateralmente el Contrato de Prestación de Servicio.

Gray Fullbuster

**Contratante**** El contratista**

C.c. C.c.

-¡Wow! Parece un contrato legítimo…-comenzó a contar- ¡Acaba justo una noche antes del cumpleaños de Natsu!

-Lo es, es legítimo y si hice que calzará con el cumpleaños de Natsu…- rio- ¿Lo firma? –Lucy dudo pero al final accedió- ¡Entonces ya está! Esta es su copia…-le pasa el contrato recién firmado-

-Gracias…-ruborizó-

-Comenzamos enseguida…-llamo por intercomunicador- Juvia ¡Traiga las cosas! –Lucy miro con ingenuidad-

Después de unos segundo llegó su secretaria, vestía un hermoso vestido azul piedra, le quedaba perfecto por su tono de piel, ojos y cabello, realmente se veía hermosa. Dejó en la mesa unos artículos, un celular negro, una computadora portátil, un mapa y dos llaves, una parecía de auto y otra de alguna parte como una casa o departamento.

-Bien… este será el teléfono que usaremos para comunicarnos…- lo tomó y anoto un par de números-

-Yo tengo teléfono…

-Lo se… Pero este será exclusivamente para comunicarte conmigo ¿O quieres que Natsu se enteré?

-¡Claro que no! - le rebató el celular- _Hago esto por Natsu y mi calificación… ¡Por Dios! Me siento como se me hubiera vendido… ¿Cómo llegue a este punto en mi vida?..._

-En la memoria del teléfono están, el número directo de aquí –señalo al teléfono negro de su escritorio- el de mi apartamento en el hotel y el de mi móvil…-sacó de su saco un celular color blanco- La laptop es para comunicarnos por correo y chat… ya está puesto en la computadora –Lucy sólo asintió- éstas…-mostro una de las llaves- …es la llave de la cabaña en donde nos vamos a encontrar para realizar nuestras clases –coloco una voz muy sensual al decir lo último lo cual provocó que Lucy sonrojara nuevamente- este es el mapa para poder llegar… y éstas…-mostro el otro par de llaves-… son las llaves de tu nueva camioneta lexus…

-¡Un auto! –Señaló sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo me das un auto?! Y así de caro…

-Bueno… si no te gusta la marca puedes elegir otra… para mí no es problema…-encogió de hombros indiferente-

-N-No… no es eso… es sólo que… significa…

-El auto es para que puedas trasladarte a la cabaña… sólo acéptalo…-señaló molesto-

Lucy por primera vez pudo estacionar un auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, hacía años que había sacado el permiso pero después de pelear con su padre ella nunca más anduvo en un auto propio, sólo el de Natsu y ahora tiene una camioneta lexus LX570 para ella sola.

Entró en el departamento entusiasmada para contarle a Levy de su nuevo auto pero se detuvo en seco antes de abrir totalmente la puerta ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? O sea, no es como que de la nada apareciera ese tipo de auto en la vida de las personas, Levy va a querer una explicación y debe ser creíble o sino, Lucy conociendo a su amiga va a comenzar a investigar y no quiere; cuando su cerebro procesa información y trataba de inventar una excusa creíble escucho sonidos especiales provenir de la habitación de Levy, Lucy comprendió que Gajeel estaba con ella, se ruborizó y cerró la puerta lo más sueva posible para que ellos nunca se enteraran que ella estuvo allí, al terminar de cerrar la puerta escuchó su celular, era el sonido de Natsu, se había completamente olvidado de Natsu y como lo trato por entrar hablar con Gray, lo mínimo era que ahora le contestara.

-Natsu…-señaló nerviosa- Perdón por lo de antes ¿Dime que deseas?

_-Lucy hoy salgo más temprano… ¿Te parece si voy a tu departamento? Necesito disculparme apropiadamente por lo que te hecho sufrir… _–Esto emociono a Lucy cuando abrió su boca para responder se acordó de Gray, comenzó a temblar nerviosamente y ni una palabra salía de su boca, solo preguntas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Cómo puedo ser tan horrible? ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu se enterará? ¿Realmente es una buena idea verlo después de lo que hice?- _¿Lucy?..._ -señaló preocupado, No su amor por Natsu era más grande, sonrió y señaló:-

-¡Por supuesto! Prepararé tu plato favorito… la noche solo será de los dos…-Lucy ruborizó aun cuando sentía culpa también sentía felicidad.-

_-Te amo… nos vemos a las sie__te…_

Corto la llamada. Lucy sonrió pero su sonrisa no duró ya que su otro celular comenzó a sonar, era obvio que era Gray ¿Acaso lo ha hecho a propósito o solo era una coincidencia? Cuando sacó el teléfono y vio que era un mensaje de texto que decía: _Te es__pero en la cabaña a las siete para tu primera lección .Gray_

**To be ****continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz, sé que me he demorado pero no he tenido mucho tiempo pero bueno a que va el cuarto capi :D. Disfrútenlo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

IV

_Natsu Dragneel_

Levy y su novio Gajeel estaban parados al frente de la muerta con mirada de asombro por el ruido que se escuchaba del otro lado, pareciera que un terremoto estuviera sucediendo en la pieza de Lucy.

-¿L…Lu-chan? –Preguntó su amiga tocando levemente la puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien? –La puerta se abrió levemente y se asomó una Lucy muy acelerada-

-Si… estoy bien…-Observó que su amiga llevaba puesta la camisa de Gajeel y éste sólo andaba con pantalones cortos, Lucy ruborizó- Lo siento… interrumpí algo ¿Cierto? –Levy sonrojo y Gajeel estuvo a punto de protestar diciendo que sí pero Levy lo interrumpió-

-…Lu-chan ¿Qué sucede?

-Pareciera que hubiera un terremoto del otro lado de tu cuarto…-señaló Gajeel molesto-… uno no se puede concentrar…

-Lo siento…-musitó apenada- saldré en un momento…-Lucy cerró la puerta tras de sí-

En su cama había tres piezas de un alfabeto para niños con la letra A, B y C. después de mucho pensar encontró tres posibles soluciones, unas mejores que otras.

A.- Llamar a Gray y decirle que no podría asistir, para poder salir con Natsu, arriesgando a que éste muestre la foto e incumplir del contrato.

B.- Llamar a Natsu y señalarle que le surgió un inconveniente, que no podrá juntarse y que realmente se siente apenada, en definitiva dejarlo plantado como él lo hizo con ella esta semana, dos veces.

C.- Llamar a los dos, a Natsu para juntarse antes y a Gray para juntarse más tarde, esa era la mejor opción de todas, todos salían ganando.

Mandó el mensaje de texto a Gray, cruzando los dedos para que fuera una respuesta positiva.

_Necesito atrasar nuestro encuentro… ¿Podría ser a las ocho? _

Espero y espero ansiosa mientras caminaba por la habitación sin rumbo alguno, rogándole a Dios que Gray aceptará sin mayor problema, entonces su celular sonó. Reconoció el tono de inmediato, era Natsu ¡Mierda! Que le iba a decir, no le podía contestar todavía ya que no ha tenido respuesta de Gray, pero si no le respondía éste sospecharía algo, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Natsu…

-_Lucy… quiero preguntarte que vino…_

-¡Natsu! –Interrumpió- necesito…

_-… Vas a cancelar nuestra cita ¿cierto?... sigues mo__lesta… _-musitó con nostalgia-

-¡No! No es eso…-entonces su otro celular sonó, un mensaje había llegado- Espérame un momento…-Coloco el teléfono en espera-

…_Creo que estás tratando de zafarte, pero no te lo voy a poner fácil…_

-¡NO! Gray ¿Por qué haces esto? – Dijo- Mierda…-Continuó leyendo-

_Pero de acuerdo, te espero en la cabaña a las ocho…_

-¡Bien! – Dejo el celular en la sobre la cómoda y siguió su conversación con Natsu- Gracias por esperar…

-_Lucy… si quieres…_

-Lo siento Natsu, esa era mi prima Michelle… debo estar con ella a las ocho para ayudarla con algo personal… _¡Ah! Que mentira más grande y poco creíble…_ ¿Podríamos juntarnos a las seis?

_-Pero Lucy salgo a esa hora…_

-¡Entonces voy a tu trabajo…!

_ -¡NO! – _Interrumpió- _Quiero decir…_

-…-Lucy estaba en shock nunca antes Natsu le había gritado de esa manera, enfureció- ¡Crees que tienes el derecho! ¡Eres tú el que me quiere recompensar por las dos malditas veces que me dejaste pagando! ¡¿Y ahora te haces el ofendido y que no puedes ponerte a mí maldita disposición por un error que cometiste tú?! – gritó enfurecida-

_-L-Lo siento Lucy…_- señaló desconcertado- _Tienes razón… estaré esperando aquí e iremos donde tú quieres…_

-Me parece…- musitó con indiferencia-

_-…Te amo…_

-Si… adiós –cortó la llamada enojada-

Ella tiene paciencia y casi nunca se enoja con Natsu y sabía que estaba exagerando la situación, puede que se desquitará con él por todo lo que le ha sucedido esta semana ¡Que en sí tiene un poco de culpa! Pero no es cien por ciento culpa suya, pero desquitarse permitió descargar un poco la presión que sentía en su pecho.

En cierto edificio ubicado al centro de la ciudad un joven pelirosa miraba su reloj que marcaba las cinco y cuarenta y cinco con mirada melancólica y preocupante, escondió su rostro debajo de sus manos que estaban entre cruzadas sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-¡Natsu vamos! –Señaló una albina entrando a la oficina de su jefe- Tenemos que irnos o no alcanzaremos la reserva del Hotel… -Señaló mientras levantaba su rostro, sesentava sobre sus piernas para comenzar a besarlo-

-¡No! –La empujo con brusquedad de su lado para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana-

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó desconcertada-

-Lucy… viene en camino…- Dijo con la mirada perdida en el infinito-

-¡¿Qué?! – Señalo furibunda- ¡Dijiste que te encontrarías con ella a las siete! ¡Que le harías esperar un poco para estar conmigo esa hora! –En su semblante podía verse su molestia-

-¡No es culpa mía! Decidió cambiar las horas…

-¡Debiste haberle dicho que NO!

-¡Ella es mi novia Lisanna! –Esto sorprendió a la joven- Ya la he molestado lo suficiente… está furiosa conmigo… ¡No puedo dejarla pagando de nuevo por ti! Ella es mi novia… no tú Lisanna

Sabía que con esto haría que Lisanna terminará con él, por eso lo ha hecho, no tiene el suficiente coraje para decirle que escoge a Lucy en vez de ella y que quiere terminar su "jueguito" prefería que ella lo hiciera por él. Natsu no volteó solo esperaba una pataleta de parte de Lisanna, seguido de un par de golpes y la frase que quería escuchar. Pero no lo hizo, giró y ve como por los ojos de Lisanna comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas.

-Es cierto… ella es la oficial… yo soy sólo la que te da cama…- Río con tristeza-…Te amo, Natsu…-señalo para luego marcharse-

Lisanna no terminó con Natsu como él predijo, es más, le señalo que lo amaba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ahora se sentía peor de lo que se hubiera sentido en decirle la verdad, aun cuando sus piernas hicieron el amán de salir tras ella se paró en seco en ver la foto de Lucy sobre su escritorio ¡Es cierto! Él la había dejado plantado dos veces a causa de Lisanna esta semana. Cuando Lucy le ofrecía que la acompañara a algún evento o alguna cita, él siempre señalaba que no, porque su trabajo se lo impedía ya que tenía que terminar demandas y notificaciones, a veces era cierto, pero la mayoría de las veces era porque salía con Lisanna a citas que siempre terminaban en el Hotel.

-Lucy…-susurró-

Recordó que su caso de homicidio no le tomo más que la mañana del día siguiente, pero se quedó por más tiempo para pasarlo con Lisanna, ahora se sentía como la persona más horrible de la tierra.

Lisanna bajo corriendo las escaleras, atravesó la recepción de igual manera llamando la atención de todos en especial de su hermana mayor que notó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Lisanna comenzó a correr mientras trataban de buscar las llaves de su Volkswagen Gol Sedan azul, cuando chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo desparramando todo el contenido de su bolso, observo y vio que había alguien tumbado en el suelo también, una mujer por los zapatos de tacón.

-… ¡Ouch! –Mencionó mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿Estás bien? - Indicó mientras comenzaba a levantarse - ¿Te ayuda a levantarte? – Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano con una amplia y dulce sonrisa-

-Lucy… -Recalcó la albina, realizó caso omiso a la ayuda de Lucy y comenzó a levantarse por sí misma- … ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora? – Musitó con un aura melancólica-

-… ¿Ah? –Preguntó desconcertada la aludida- ¿Estas llorando, Lisanna? ¿Estás bien? –Acercó su mano a su rostro para tocarlo de forma maternal pero Lisanna arrebató su mano con brusquedad dejando a una Lucy muy sorprendida- Lisa…

-¡No voy a perder! –Señaló mientras recogía las cosas desparramadas por el suelo y las introducía de manera rápida y desordenada dentro de su bolso-

-¿Perder? – Preguntó algo confundida-

-¡Nada! – Gritó mientras abría su Gol sedan azul y arrancaba de manera histérica-

-_¿Qué demonios le pasa? _–Se preguntó Lucy-

Entró a la oficina de manera silenciosa para sorprender a su novio, Natsu contemplaba la ventana con mirada perdida, que no escuchó entrar a su novia que se escabullía para taparle los ojos y decir la típica frase _"¿Adivina quién?" _si lo hubiera hecho no habría señalado el nombre de cierta chica que le estaba indagando sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante.

-Lisanna…- Susurró-

Lucy paró en seco antes sorprenderlo, quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de la chica que se había topado unos segundos antes llorando y que la había retado a una especie de duelo ¿Acaso Natsu le estaba ocultando algo? Retrocedió dos pasos y paró unos centímetros antes de chocar con el escritorio de Natsu mirándolo con duda y temor, algo en su corazón le indicaba que estaba algo mal en ésta ecuación, sentía que por sus ojos empezaría a formarse las lágrimas, pero estas no aparecieron.

-Natsu…- indicó apenas con un suspiro-

-¡¿LUCY?! – Mencionó frenético- Ya llegaste… -suspiro- me has sorprendido…

-¿Por qué mencionaste el nombre de Lisanna?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – señaló haciéndose el que no entendía, aun cuando sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba-

-Natsu que… ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Peguntó ingenuo-

-Lisanna acaba de irse llorando… y tú… ¿Mencionas su nombre? –Una series de teorías comenzó a pasar por la cabeza de Lucy, algunas eran inocentes como que olvido entregarle algunos papeles importantes; otras eran más comprometedoras como que Lisanna era algo más que la secretaría exnovia de Natsu - ¡¿Qué mierda pasa Natsu?!

-Tranquila Lucy… Lisanna olvido darme unos papeles importantes para un caso y lo perdí… -Lucy lo miró desconfiado-… La reprendí como por una hora… creo que ese es el motivo de sus lágrimas…

El corazón de Lucy comenzó a calmarse, Natsu se acercó con cautela, cuando percibió que Lucy no lo rechazaría le estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente y comenzó a besarla de una manera feroz. Al principio la rubia no respondió, pero luego sí empezó a responderle; Natsu sentó a Lucy sobre su escritorio, apoyó una mano en la mesa y con la que tenía libre sujetaba la cintura de Lucy.

-T-Te eché tanto de menos… -le susurró mientras trataba de relajar su agitada respiración, pero fue en vano-

-Yo igual…

Sonrió la rubia mientras comenzaba nuevamente a besarlo, Natsu introducía su lengua de una manera brutal en la boca de Lucy, no quería que se le escapará, la amaba y se sentía culpable por el daño que le había causado hasta el momento, incluyendo la última mentira, no por nada dicen que los abogados son los maestros para mentir. Natsu dejó de besar a Lucy en los labios para comenzar a ocuparse de su cuello, Lucy comenzaba a dar pequeños gemidos pero todo paro cuando Natsu comenzó a levantar su camiseta de pabilo y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus pechos.

-¡No! –señaló tajante mientras quitaba a su novio de encima-

-Lo siento, Lucy… creo que me deje llevar…

-No hay problema… -Lucy observó el reloj y vio que eran las seis y cuarto- creo que deberíamos apurarnos… recuerda que debo estar con Michelle a las siete…

Natsu llevó a Lucy a un restorán, comieron, hablaron, bebieron; Natsu le regaló un par de aros de oro, lo cual provocó mucha felicidad en Lucy.

Después de una agradable cena, Natsu dejo a su novia en la puerta de su departamento, la beso por última vez y ésta comenzó abrir la puerta con algo complejidad ya que, su novio, Natsu la estaba sujetando de la cintura mientras olfateaba su cabello, lo que provocó una sensación muy incómoda.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces?

-Tu cabello huele bien… huele a fresas…

-…Gracias…-respondió con risa nerviosa-… Ahora debo irme ¿sí? –Lo besó por última vez y entró a su departamento-

Dentro del departamento, Lucy empezó a buscar su cartero con los documentos, las llaves y el mapa de la cabaña; entonces su Grayphone, como lo nombro volvió a sonar.

-Gray…

-_Lucy… ¿Ya terminaste tu cita con Natsu?_

-_¿Cómo lo supo? _¿De qué hablas? No estaba…

_-Lucy… soy abogado… se reconocer una mentira…_

-Lo siento… pero fue algo corto…

_-Tranquila… Él es tu novio así que… pero… me voy a vengar un poco… _

-¿A qué te refieres? – Indicó con pánico-

_-Estarás conmigo todo el fin de semana; hoy viernes hasta el domingo… así que trae equipaje…_

-Pero… no…

_-¿Creíste que te saldría gratis?... Tranquila no será tan traumático… _-Colgó la llamada-

Lo de _Tan _traumático preocupo a la rubia, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, sólo prepararse psicológicamente para esperar lo que fuera…

**To be ****continue**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D en especial a dened01 me ha dado en una idea para el prox. capi… a decir verdad era para este pero me salió más largo de lo que creí ^^U, así que será para el prox. :3 . Disfrútenlo

Pd1: aquí van a ver escenas más subidas de tono / aviso para aquellos que no quieran… no serán específicas… pero dejaran mucho para la imaginación.

Pd2: Imagínense a Levy y a Gajeel más adultos como en esta foto :D

art/Gajeel-and-Levy-7-years-later-266741102

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

V

_Conociendo__ a Mr. Gray – Part I_

_Cabaña_

Lucy comenzó a guardar su ropa, llevaría lo menos provocativo posible, si se va echar donde los leones, sería pésima idea si además fuera con un traje de bistec, sería como _"¡vengan… cómanme, soy deliciosa!" _eso le provocaba escalofríos. Ya tenía todo guardado; su pijama, su ropa, su ropa interior que le había regalado su abuela, por lo que era cero por ciento provocativa; un par de zapatos, lo único que le faltaba era sus cosas personales de higiene como; cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, entre otros. Entró a su baño y sacó todo lo necesario, pero se dio cuenta que no le quedaba pasta de dientes, así que fue a pedir una prestada a su amiga Levy.

-Levy-chan…-tocó la puerta- ¿Estás…? – y antes de que ésta pudiera responder, Lucy entró-

-¡Lu-chan! –Gritó desesperada desde la ducha-

-¡Fuera de aquí! – Gritó Gajeel-

-Lo siento… -sonrojó totalmente y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo- Vi… Vi algo que no de vi ver… -ruborizó mientras se tapaba la cara-

-¿Lu-chan? –Preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta-

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡Estoy muy apenada! Perdóname… Pensé que Gajeel se había marchado… Perdón…-señalaba completamente afligida y avergonzada.-

-Tranquila… ¿Necesitas algo urgente?

-Ne…- De repente le llego la idea de que no era muy conveniente mencionarlo-… No… sólo quería avisar que me voy por el fin de semana… donde mi prima…

-De acuerdo… ¡Suerte!

Lucy tomó su bolso, las llaves de la camioneta, el mapa y el Grayphone y salió corriendo de allí, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer… literalmente.

-Tu amiga es un poco…

-Sólo quería avisar, Gajeel…-indicó mientras volvía a meterse a la ducha-…ahora…- no alcanzó a decir nada porque Gajeel la empujó contra la muralla y comenzó a besarla pasionalmente- Ga…- la lengua juguetona de su novio no la dejaba hablar-

-…Continuemos en lo que quedamos…- sus dedos recorrieron la pierna de Levy-

-Esp… ¡Ah! – Gajeel levantó la pierna de Levy y continúo con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por una rubia-

Cierta rubia llegaba al lugar de destino, era de noche, la cabaña era completamente de madera y estaba ubicada entre un bosque frondoso y bien alejado de toda civilización.

-Esto no puede ser bueno…-señaló mientras observaba el lugar completamente solo y obscuro-

Los árboles eran tan altos que apenas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran; las luces de la camioneta de Lucy, las luces que se reflejaban por las ventanas dentro de la cabaña y un par de faroles que se ubicaban a cada lado de la entrada de dicha cabaña.

Por la cabeza de Lucy pasaron millones de ideas de cómo sería la cabaña por dentro; sólo una cama matrimonial y nada más, sin contar las innumerables aparatos de tortura que deben estar colgados en cada una de las paredes, esto aterro a la rubia, y decidió marcharse. Cuando estaba por poner en marcha la camioneta alguien toca el vidrio provocando un mini infarto en Lucy.

-¡Kya! –Señaló mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos y el manubrio-

-No voy a asaltarte ni nada… exagerada…- dijo una voz masculina la cual reconoció-

-¡Gray! ¡Maldita sea! No me asustes así… -Mencionó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba colocaba sus manos sobre su corazón-

-¡Eres tú la que no debería asustarme! –indicó molesto-

-¿Ah? –Preguntó- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lucy… -musitó molesto, pero manteniendo la calma- ¿A qué hora quedaste de llegar?

-A las ocho…-señaló sin más-

- Y ¿Qué hora es… Lucy? – Indicó tensando la mandíbula la decir su nombre-

-Las och… -Se quedó callada, eran las nueve y cuarenta y cinco- Lo… ¿Lo siento? –Esto último quebró la calma del peli negro-

-¡Maldita sea Lucy! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡Pensé…-

-Pensante que no cumpliría el contrato… -señaló irónicamente mientras mira el cielo- _Estuve a punto…_

-¡No! – Señaló con furia, lo que sorprendido lo suficiente a la chica para mirar sus ojos- ¡Creía que te había pasado algo! ¡Estuve llamando a tu celular por media hora! ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía!-

-Mi celular no ha sonado… -mencionó molesta por aquella mentira, buscó su bolso y sacó el Grayphone que para su sorpresa estaba en silencio y registraba cincuenta llamadas perdidas del mismo número, Gray- cincuenta… -Esto provocó un leve enrojecimientos en las mejillas de la joven- _De verdad que estaba preocupado… nadie… nadie me ha llamado tanto para saber dónde estoy…. Ni siquiera Natsu…_ -Desvió la mirada y se posó en los ojos del chico-

-¿Y bien? ¿Esta fallado el aparato? Porque si es así lo cambiaré…

-Disculpa… estaba en silencio…-señaló apenada-

-No importa…-Comenzó a observar la luna-… lo importante es que estas bien…-indicó con alivio-

Lucy observó que en sus ojos se podía apreciar un leve rayo de luz de luna, hacía que en su rostro se formaran sombras, resaltando cada una de sus facciones; su mandíbula ancha, su perfecta nariz, sus labios que por ese segundo pensó que eran muy "besables" y sus profundos ojos negros. Un extraño sentimiento empezó a florecer en ese momento en el corazón de la chica, un sentimiento inexplicable.

-Entremos…-señaló la rubia mientras bajaba del auto-… estoy cansada…

-Ok… déjame ayudarte con tu bolso…

Por un instante sus manos se tocaron y Lucy sintió que estaban gélidas ¿Hace cuando que está afuera buscándola? Por la temperatura de sus manos, Lucy calculó que por lo menos una hora u hora y media, esto provocó que ruborizará intensamente. Por más que el chico tratará de encontrar el rostro de la joven, ésta lo esquivaba; así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la cabaña misma.

Para sorpresa de Lucy era una cabaña bastante normal; una cocina con un pequeño comedor dentro de ésta, un living con una amplia chimenea, y una escalera, pero lo que no sorprendió a Lucy fue el segundo piso; una cama matrimonial al lado derecho una ventana, al lado izquierdo un baño y al frente una cómoda con una televisor mediano encima.

-Sabía que habría una cama…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ni creas que dormiremos junto…-mofó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Si quieres puedes dormir en el sillón…-indicó con indiferencia mientras se recostaba en la cama y tomaba una serie de papeles que se encontraban encima-

-¡Deberías ser tú…!- entonces calló, recordó lo sucedido afuera y sintió que no tenía derecho alguno después de lo que le hizo-… yo duermo en éste lado…-Mencionó mientras se sentaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama-

-Bien… a mí me guste este…-Indicó mientras se colocaba unos lentes de marco negro-

-¿Qué haces?

-Reviso una demanda… y mientras yo hago esto…-estiró la mano y sacó algo de su maletín que se encontraba al lado de la cama-… tú verás esto…-le entregó un sobre en el cual decía "_Película" _–es una película…-respondió ante la mirada de duda de la chica-

-Se leer…-abrió su contenido y cuando lo vio, lo lanzó a la cara de Gray con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que los lentes se cayeran y dejaran un gran chichón rojo en su nariz y frente- ¡Es una triple x! – Gritó frenética-

-Lo se…- indicó mientras tomaba el estuche del DVD y se lo volvía a entregar- … esta es tu primera lección…

-¡No qui…! –Calló al sentir un aura negativa provenir de su compañero-

-Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, ahora te pones difícil…

-Tks… ¡De acuerdo!

Le arrebató el estuche, se levantó y lo colocó en el lector, entonces la película comenzó de inmediato. Al principio Lucy estaba roja y se tapaba los ojos, pero al cabo de una hora y treinta la miraba como quien mira una película de acción; mientras ella comía palomitas estirada en la cama, con los pies hacía el respaldo y la cabeza hacía la televisión; Gray seguía muy sereno revisando papeles, redactando en otros y hablando por lo bajo.

-…Gray

-¿Si?

-Esto es ridículo… es imposible…- Señaló a la pantalla, Gray levantó la vista y observó sobre los lentes-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo no soy una porrista…-indicó mientras se sentaba a su lado- … pero eso es imposible… es como si la pierna y la oreja vinieran del mismo lugar…-Esto provocó una risa escandalosa de parte del chico- ¡No te ría! Es cierto… mira…-él chico volvió a su estado sereno y comenzó a observar-

-Es cierto… eso… ¡Oye! ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Señaló asombrado por una de las posiciones del protagonista masculino-… eso... eso no se puede hacer… ¿O sí? –Ambos giraron la cabeza al unísono para observar la pose de otro ángulo-

-No creo…-indicó con recelo Lucy- si es así… debe ser súper incómodo y… ¿doloroso? –Observó el entre piernas del chico-

-Si es… ¡Iu! –Menciono con desagrado-

-¿Qué? –Al observar exclamó lo mismo- ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso? –índico asombrada- ¡¿Cómo puede pedir por más?! – señaló alarmada-

-Supongo que porque le pagan…-menciono sin darle importancia y continúo con lo que estaba-

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó la rubia haciendo caso omiso de los gemidos que provenían de la televisión-

-Una demanda…- indicó sin levantar la vista de los papeles-

-¿De qué se trata?

-No puedo decirte… confidencialidad… secreto profesional – La chica empezó a hacer puchero-… no… no hagas eso…- mencionó entre risas, la chica lo acentúo más poniéndole sonidos-… si te digo me puedo ir preso…

-Lo se… -señaló resignada- … es sólo curiosidad…-de reojo leyó unos números- ¡Ese es el CI de Natsu!

-Si… es mi contraparte…

-Eso quiere decir… que los papeles que entregue- Gray asintió- Entonces ¡Tendrás que decirme! Ya que también participé – menciono infantilmente lo que provocó una sonrisa en los labios del chico-

-Acaso ¿Natsu no te cuenta nada de sus casos?

-No… cada vez que le preguntó me responde lo mismo… secreto profesional y blah blah blah… me da toda una aburrida charla… no es como si lo fuera a escribir y publicar en uno de mis ensayos…

-Entonces ¿De qué hablan?

-Pues hablamos de muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo…-Lucy trató de acordarse de algo, pero notó una cosa que jamás notó antes y la apenó-… a decir verdad… no hablamos mucho…

-¡¿Cómo?! – Señaló sorprendido Gray mientras dejaba sus anteojos al lado de la cama- ¡No llevaban saliendo dos años!

-Si…

-Entonces deben hablar de cosas… o me dirás que en estos dos años no han hablado nada y sólo besado…

-¡No! Es sólo que… hablo más yo… habló de mi universidad, de mis amigos y de mis ensayos… él sólo escucha…

-¿Nunca hablado nada contigo? Algo importante… ¡Ya sabes de lo que hablan las parejas!

-Al principio… pero después de que entró a Fairy Tail… se volvió más callado y distante… siempre el trabajo primero…

-… Pero… ¿De qué te habla él?

-…Pues de las cosas que Erza le dice y las que no le hace caso… pero son muy pocas…

-…Ya veo… y las citas… ¿Cómo son las citas?

-Bueno al principio eran en parques, acuarios y zoológicos… después de Fairy Tail son solamente en las tres mismas partes…-empezó a mencionarlas y contarlas con los dedos de las manos-… el Hotel "Le ponni", La Gran Torre y el café cerca de su oficina…

-¿Hace cuánto que trabaja allí?

-Un año y medio….- mencionó melancólica-

-o sea… el Natsu "tierno" duró seis meses… -Lucy asintió-… por lo menos te va a ver si estas enferma ¿Cierto? – Unas lágrimas aparecía peligrosamente en los ojos de la chica-

-Al principio estuviera o no enferma siempre aparecía en mi habitación… y yo entraba en pánico, me molestaba demasiado… después sólo me llamaba unos diez o quince minutos para preguntarme como seguía, porque tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, o estaba en un viaje de negocios… ya no estaba allí… ¡Nunca creí que llegaría extrañar sus visitas sorpresa…! -señaló apenada, pero ambos salieron de esas emotiva conversación por el gemido exagerado de la protagonista-… de verdad eso es demasiado... - Gray vio una escena poco agradable y tapó los ojos de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en la joven-

-¡Eso es demasiado! – Lucy escuchó como la televisión se apagaba- ¡Esta decidido! –Gray destapó los ojos de Lucy y comenzó a observarlos- Mañana te llevaré al zoológico…

-¿Qué? No soy una niña…

-Lo sé pero hay un zoológico cerca…- Lucy lo miro dudosa-… ¡Te divertirás, lo prometo! –Lucy sonrió en forma de aprobación, Gray por su parte miró fijamente un par de segundos los papeles que estaban sobre su regazo-… esta es una demanda de divorcio, la mujer engaño a su marido con su hermano y ahora quiere llevarse todo el dinero del acuerdo pre-nupcial en caso de divorcio-

-¡Eso es injusto!

-Lo sé… yo representó al marido y Natsu… a la mujer…

-¿Por qué?

-No sé la razón de la cual tomo el caso… pero está exigiendo que le den el dinero aun siendo que ella tuvo la aventura… y no sólo eso… sino también quiere una indemnización de "diez mil dólares por el daño que su marido le causo"… aunque no sé qué daño le causo… porque fue al revés…

-Ella es muy muy….

-Aprovechadora… te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que existen así…

-Estoy viendo a una…-señaló Lucy con ironía, a lo que Gray respondió con una risita-

-¡Ah! –Señaló el peli negro en señal que recordó algo-… vamos hacer un juego por este fin de semana – indicó seductoramente-

-¿Juego?

-…En esta cajita- mostro una cajita de madera que estaba en la mesita cerca de la cama- escribiremos "juegos"… tres tú y tres yo… los míos…- indicó tres papeles doblados en cuatro- están listo… abajo sale mis iniciales… eso quiero decir que yo te hago esto a ti… -mencionó muy cerca de la chica-… ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo…-Lucy lo miró con duda pero accedió al juego y escribió sus tres papeles-… Muy bien… las damas primero…-Lucy movió la cajita e introdujo su mano, rogando para que saliera uno de sus papeles-

-…_ "Crema batida. GF" _–Leyó- ¿Qué significa? –Gray mostró una media sonrisa-

-Que me voy a divertir… ¡Oh, cómo me voy a divertir!...

**To be ****continue**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente me emociona leerlos TTuTT bueno aquí va el capi seis, aquí van a ver escenas más subidas de tono como avise en el capi anterior, a decir verdad es mi primeras vez escribiendo algo así de "fuerte" u.u así que no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo TTnTT pero trataré de cumplir ;)

Cualquier crítica es aceptada :3

PD: El caso del tigre sucedió en mi país XD pero con un león de un circo, hace unos años atrás…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

VI

_Conociendo a Mr. Gray – Part II_

_Zoológico_

-…_ "Crema batida. GF" _–Leyó- ¿Qué significa? –Gray mostró una media sonrisa-

-Que me voy a divertir… ¡Oh, cómo me voy a divertir!...-Señaló mientras una vil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-

-¿C-Cómo…?- Indicó con algo de nerviosismo-

-Nada…- Se levantó de la cama y comenzó acercarse al ropero-… necesitaré algunas cosas para proceder…

-¿Q-Qué tipo de cosas?- Gray sacó del ropero una maleta negra y la colocó arriba de la cama- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! – preguntó Lucy desconcertada al ver el sin fin de cosas-

-Juguetes…-señaló indiferente-… Juguetes sexuales…-Indicó con picardía mientras mostraba un par de esposas negras-

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! – musitó tajante-

-De acuerdo… no te obligaré… -Mencionó mientras guardaba las esposas-… aun cuando eso rompa el contrato… - La mirada de Gray era profunda e intimidante-

-De acuerdo… - Indicó, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo dicho-

Lo primero que supo Lucy, fue que Gray esposó cada muñeca a un barrote del respaldo de la cama; lo segundo que le cubrió los ojos con una venda color carmesí.

-¿P-Para qué la venda? – Mencionó avergonzada y temerosa-

-… Ya vas a ver… - Señaló con voz profunda y sensual, lo que provocó que Lucy se estremeciera-

Gray comenzó a quitar las calcetas de la rubia lentamente, a lo cual esta protestó, sin hacer mayor caso, Gray continuó con la falda, seguida de la blusa y así continuó hasta dejar a una Lucy totalmente desnuda y avergonzada.

-¡Dijiste que no me harías nada! – Indicó alarmada- ¡Ésta en el contrato!

-Lo se… no lo haré…

-P-Pero… ahora yo… -Lucy escuchó como Gray comenzaba a bajar las escaleras- ¿Gray? ¿Gray? –No hubo respuesta- ¡Gray! ¡No me dejes…! –Fue silenciada por la sensación de algo frio en su desnudo pie, provocando un pequeño gemido-

-… En el contrato señala que no debo introducir nada que quite tu virginidad… no discutimos sobre desnudes… - Le susurró al oído con tono sensual, lo que provocó un escalofrío agradable en la muchacha.-

La sensación térmica del lugar era de unos veinticuatro – veinticinco grados Celsius, pero algo en el interior de Lucy le ha hacía sentir más calor del que realmente había y la sensación opuesta de la crema fría rosando su desnuda piel; sobre su ombligo, orejas, pechos, cuello y entre piernas, era tan placentera lo que provocaba pequeños gemidos involuntarios en la rubia.

_¿Por qué me siento tan bien? ¿Por qu__é?_

-Eres un pequeña pervertida, Lucy… -Señaló Gray en forma pícara, casi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos a la rubia-

-¡N-No… N-No es cierto…! – Señaló apenas con aliento- ¡Eres tú el…!

Fue callada con uno de sus propios gemidos al sentir la traviesa lengua de Gray lamer la crema batida de sus pechos, con una destreza incomparable que provocaba sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por Lucy. Con cada lamida que daba Gray en su cuerpo, Lucy arqueaba su espalda y gemía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la calló Gray con un pasional beso, pero esta vez tuvo el efecto opuesto de la primera vez que Gray le robaba un beso a Lucy, Lucy le correspondió, sus lenguas comenzaron hacer un pequeño juego de quien dominaba a quien, el saber de la crema provocaba que el beso fuera algo más "afrodisiaco". Gray mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica y siguió su camino hasta el entre piernas de Lucy, que estaba cubierta con crema; al sentir la lengua de Gray, Lucy sintió como mil explosiones se producían en su interior, arqueaba su espalda, se afirmaba de los barrotes tratando de contener sus emociones, jadiaba e inconscientemente abría las piernas para que Gray profundizará hasta llegar a su punto más sensible, el clítoris. Lucy no podría aguantar por más tiempo y mientras gemía el nombre de Gray, llegó a la más deliciosa y placentera sensación de su vida, nunca había experimentado algo parecido, una parte de ella quería que Gray siguiera y no parara; y otra le hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo por disfrutar esto con el mejor amigo de su novio.

- ¿Ves? Si no puedes ver puedes centrarte en todas las sensaciones de tu cuerpo… -Lucy no podía hablar, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno-… Parece que lo disfrutaste… - Indicó mientras le quitaba la venda y las esposas-

- N-No… - Musitó ruborizada-… Iré a tomarme un baño…

Lucy entró a la ducha como si la vida dependiera de ello, abrió el agua tibia y dejó que le cayera, su cuerpo temblaba y no era por miedo; en un instante pensó que había una bomba en su cuerpo que se rindió ante Gray.

Comenzó a jabonarse para sacar el resto de crema batida, entonces se percató de un líquido en sus piernas, no era crema, Lucy ruborizo por vergüenza y por rabia ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Pero de que le había gusta, le había gustado, no podía negarlo.

Salió de la ducha y vio a un muy satisfecho Gray que la miraba lujuriosamente.

-¿Qué sucede Srta. Heartfilia? ¿Disfrutando su primer orgasmo? – Indicó mientras levantaba una ceja-

-… Deberías ducharte… - Mencionó haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su compañero de cuarto-

-… De acuerdo…-Indicó decepcionado al ver que su comentario no ocasionó el efecto que quería-… necesitaré una ducha de agua fría después de esto… -Susurró al oído de la joven-

La puerta se cerró tras de él, Lucy ardía de vergüenza y de rabia, por alguna razón quería pagarle con la misma moneda, se acercó a la cajita y trató de abrirla, pero tenía un candado; decepcionada pero no rendida tomó un papel y escribió en él, al leerlo una sonrisa vil se colocó en los labios de la muchacha para posteriormente depositarlo en la cajita de juegos.

Gray la observa y observa intrigado mientras ésta revisaba la programación de la televisión, pasaba los canales a la velocidad de la luz ¿Podía siquiera ver lo que estaban dando antes de cambiar el canal a otro? Entonces vio que sus ojos se iluminaron y buscó su mirada, lo cual sorprendió a Gray, ya que pensó que lo evitaría por siempre.

-¡Ve esta película conmigo! –Señaló infantilmente- Siempre la he querido ver con un chico… -Gray la miró extrañada y volvió hacia la televisión-

-¿Diario de una pasión?

-¡Sí! Por favor… - Le miró con ojos suplicantes-

-…De acuerdo… _Ante esa mirada nadie podría negarse_ –Pensó-

Al terminar la película, Lucy lloraba como si un familiar hubiera muerto en los brazos de Gray, a éste no le molestaba confortarla, al revés, le agradaba bastante, pero no entendía el punto de sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque… porque ellos…. Su amor…. –Lucy era incapaz se reproducir una frase completa-… Me gustaría tener eso… -Indicó con melancolía-

-…Na…

-…Ni siquiera le gusta ver este tipo de películas conmigo… -Le interrumpió-… abajado la temperatura ¿O es mi idea? –Señaló mientras se frotaba los brazos-

-…No… no es tu idea… ya es de madrugada… es obvio que refresque…- Gray giró y vio que Lucy se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos-… Lucy… -susurró para luego besarla tímidamente en los labios-

Los rayos del sol que comenzaban a asomarse en la habitación despertaron a cierta muchacha rubia, Lucy giró sobre su cuerpo y para su sorpresa Gray no estaba, se levantó y escuchó ruidos en la cocina, tomó una bata y comenzó a descender la escalera.

-¿Gray?

-Buenos días, bella durmiente… -señaló con una sonrisa-… ¿Te gustan los panqueques?

-¿Sabes cocinar? –Preguntó incrédula-

-Por muchos años me las abatí por mí mismo… -Lucy observó la mesa y vio que estaba llena de deliciosa comida, de frente una tasa para cada uno y en centro un pequeño florero con una pequeña flor carmesí-

-¡¿Hiciste todo esto?! – Preguntó asombrada, a lo que Gray asintió-

-¿Té o café?

-Café…-añadió tímidamente-

Gray se sentó enfrente de ella esperando algún comentario sobre la comida, Lucy le sonrió y le señaló que todo estaba exquisito.

Después de hablar y hablar, Gray convenció a Lucy de ir al zoológico; primero fueron a ver a las aves; luego a los simios; luego a los elefantes, las jirafas y los osos, y al final, a los pingüino y felinos. Antes de llegar a la salida pasaron por una parte de animales de criadero y un toro en particular se mostró interesado en Lucy.

-…-Gray no podía contener la risa-

-… ¡No te rías! – Señaló avergonzada-… ¡Tú, vaca extraña déjame en paz!

-…Él pobre se enamoró…-Gray soltó una carcajada fuerte-

-¡Gray! –Bufó, Gray comenzó a secarse las lágrimas de los ojos mientras seguía riéndose- Sigo sin verle la gracias…-Comenzó a llevarlo a la fuerza para alejarlo del lugar-

-Dime, Gray… ¿Tienes hermanos? – Preguntó mientras caminaban-

-No, soy hijo único…

-¡Igual que yo! –Indicó emocionada-

-Así parece… - Menciono Gray de forma madura- ¿Quieres un helado? –Lucy asintió, Gray compró dos helados y siguieron caminando-… ¿Comida favorita?

-… ¿Estamos en un quiz?

-Tú partiste… -señaló levemente ruborizado –

-….Pastas… ¿Tú?

-…Helado…-Lucy rio- ¿Color favorito?

-Rosado… -Le miró esperando su respuesta-

-Negro…

-¿Miedo?

-…-Gray colocó un semblante serio-… perder lo que más quiero… una vez más-señaló melancólico, esto desconcertó a Lucy-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…Todavía es muy pronto para decirte… -sonrió-… ¿Miedo?

-¿Prometes no reírte? -Gray asintió-… Tigres… -Gray la miró con duda-… cuando era niña un tigre escapó del circo y dio a parar a la puerta de mi vecina… cuando salió para ir a trabajar… sintió que el piso era más blando de lo de costumbre y él tigre estaba allí… tengo pánico de encontrarme con alguno…

-… Tienes sentido…

-¿Animal preferido? Y ¿Por qué?

-…Pingüinos… porque son monógamos… una vez que encuentran a la pareja no la engañan con otro… pingüino… ¿Tú?

-…Perro… son más leales que cualquier hombre…

-Gracias…-Entonces ambos comenzaron a ver que la gente de su alrededor comenzaba a gritar y salir corriendo- ¿Qué sucede? – Observó a Lucy que estaba pálida y temblorosamente le señalaba al frente- ¿Qué? –Entonces vio un tigre gigantesco comiendo de un basurero-

-…Tranquilo… no debes gritar… ni correr… o pensará que eres su presa… -señaló Lucy tratando de mantener la calma-… sólo camina marcha atrás… lentamente…

-Ok… ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Es mi peor pesadilla… averigüe por si las dudas… -Gray la miraba como si estuviera mirando a un ser desconocido por la humanidad-

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás cuando, de la nada, un niño gordito, como de diez años, con gorra azul comenzó a gritar como lunático, correr en círculos con los brazos hacia es cielo, para luego pasar por el medio de Lucy y Gray, que lo miraron con curiosidad, olvidándose en ese instante del felino que tenían al frente; sólo volvieron a su realidad cuando este rugió y se abalanzó. Gray y Lucy gritaron como dos niñas pequeñas y salieron corriendo de la misma manera que él niño pero haciendo un escándalo mayor.

-¡¿Por qué mierda las cosas más raras del mundo me suceden a mí?! –Señaló Lucy histérica-

-¡¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tu miedo se haría realidad?!

-¡Es tú culpa!

-¡¿Mía?!

-¡Tú me trajiste al zoológico!

-¡N-No me eches la culpa! –Entonces el tigre se abalanzó para cazar a Lucy- ¡Cuidado! –Gray saltó sobre Lucy para protegerla, pero perdió el equilibrio y rodaron colina abajo hasta detenerse en una fuente, mientras el tigre era adormecido por personal del zoológico- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien…? -Lucy lo observaba con aura asesina- N-No… No es culpa mía… -Entonces Lucy comenzó a reír-

-¡Gritaste como una niña! –Gray ruborizó-

-¡N-No lo hice!

-¡Sí! Si lo hiciste…

Ambos comenzaron a reír llamando la atención de la gente ¿Cómo era posible que rieran de esa manera después de la horrible experiencia? Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión… el amor de hoy en día no solo te hace ciego, sordo y mudo… sino que también tonto.

El personal del zoológico se disculpó con Gray y Lucy, pero después de enterarse que Gary era abogado, le dieron todo tipo de regalos, Poleras, peluches, entradas, comida, lo que quisieran.

A mediados de la tarde Gray llevó a Lucy al lago que se encontraba cerca del zoológico, un lugar familiar, en donde podían navegar, hacer picnics, etc. A la entrada del parque, por motivo de una celebración, estaban regalando pelucas, anteojos con formas y sombreros de colores; Gray tomó un sombrero y Lucy una peluca rubia de cabellos largos.

Él parque estaba repleto, no habían embarcaciones, pero Gray tenía reservada una para él y Lucy, el paisaje era hermoso, los sauces que estaban a una orilla, las flores que navegaban como buques en el agua, el cielo azul, todo era realmente hermoso.

-¿Te gustó?

-Es hermoso…-señaló fascinada Lucy-

-Bueno…-Miró su reloj-… se pondrá más hermoso aún-

-¿Ah? –Preguntó ingenua-

Entonces de toda la orilla y de los botes que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron a salir miles y miles de globos blancos, Lucy estaba en medio de ellos y junto al paisaje era la más hermoso que había visto en su vida

-Lucy…-La aludida giró-… Te agradezco que hubieras venido… Ten…-Gray le pasa una cajita, Lucy la abre y para su sorpresa era un collar de oro blanco con un rubí en forma de ave-

-… ¡No… No lo merezco! No he hecho nada…

-Hoy… se cumplen quince años desde que mi madre murió…-esto dejo helada a Lucy-… y es primera vez que la pasó con alguien…

Por un instante Lucy diviso que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, el cual demostraba ser fuerte y poderoso, ahora parecía pequeño e indefenso, como que un pequeño cristal a punto de quebrarse. Lucy divisó un globo que se acercaba y lo tomó

-Para que alcance a tu madre…- Indicó mientras le daba un beso y lo volvía a elevar al cielo-

-Gracias…-La mirada de Gray era tan pura e inocente que Lucy no resistió y se abalanzó para besarlo con demencia-

En un lado del parque cerca del lago, una familia realizaba su picnic mensual, la chica de cabellos albinos y ojos azules servía pastel de papas con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su hermano discutía con su novio.

-¡Elfman! Vamos a comer…-le regaño Mirajane-

-Tranquila, Mira… no ves que quiere probar quien manda aquí…-Dijo para después besarla con pasión-

-¡Luxus! – Le reclamó la albina sonrojada-

-Preparé este ramillete de flores para ti, Mira…

-Gracias, Eve…-señaló sonriendo la albina-

-Desde cuando qué quieres causar una buena impresión…-Se burlaba su amigo Luxus-

La atmosfera que rodeaba a esos cuatro era solo de amor. Una chica albina los miraba con vergüenza ajena y celos, ya que ella quisiera estar así de acaramelada con el hombre que ama y no ser la segunda para, bajó la vista y la dirigió al lago

-Natsu…-Susurró Lisanna-… ¿Por qué no puedo ser la primera?...- Entonces su melancolía comenzó a acrecentarse al ver a otra pareja besarse con pasión-… Suertudos…-Pero cuando comenzó a observar mejor reconoció a la pareja- Gray… y…. ¡¿Lucy?! –Susurro alarmada, pero una sonrisa vil se dibujó en los labios de la chica mientras sacaba su cámara fotográfica-

**To be continue **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente me emociona leerlos TTuTT bueno aquí va el capi siete, pido perdón por no subirlo antes pero mi internet murió y tuvo que venir el técnico y blah blah blah y después comencé a jugar otome games y… me obsesione u.u asi que ahora subí el capi siete ;)

PD: Este es el animal que se coloca en el hombro de Lucy, imagínenselo más pequeño XD se llama blobfish… trate de poner una foto pero no me deja TT^TT

Cualquier crítica es aceptada :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

VII

_Conociendo a Mr. Gray – Part III_

_Venganza_

_Lucy…perdóname ¿sí? Pero con esto Natsu será solo mío…_

En la orilla del lago, una chica albina tomaba su cámara para fotografiar el momento, una leve brisa comenzó en ese instante, y al momento de sacar la foto, el cabello de la chica rubia onduló con el viento.

En el bote un chico pelinegro, estaba bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica en frente, pero de verdad no e importó mucho y correspondió el beso, un beso pasional pero tierno; hasta que la imagen de ella acostada en una cama siendo poseída por él chico de pelo rosa.

Gray empujó violentamente a Lucy para separarse de ella, lo cual dejo muy confundida a la rubia, con enojo preguntó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lucy?- La chica quedó en blanco tratando de reaccionar y decir una respuesta- ¿Te estas enamorando de mí? – Indicó pícaramente el muchacho-

-¡No!-Respondió tajante, lo cual desilusiono al chico-

-Entonces…

-Es sólo… que fue un impulso…

-¿Un impulso?

-Si…

-¿Por qué?

-…. Eh…-Lucy no le podía decir que era porque vio en él una pureza tal que la enloqueció-... Porque eres atractivo… -Gray arqueó la ceja y movió la cabeza-

-¿Piensas que soy atractivo? – Preguntó seductoramente lo que provocó que la chica se pusiera muy nerviosa-

-… Sí… Lo eres, creo que debes tener muchas chicas… también mucho sexo… como si fueras… un prostituto…-La chica calló, acaba de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir era tal vez peor si le hubiera dicho la verdad-

-¿Prostituto?- indicó molesto-

-No… quiero decir… vamos… eres sexy… y se ve que tienes experiencia… debes ser un gran amante…-Chico río satisfactoriamente y la observó curioso-… no es que quiera probar… o sea… quiero…-EL chico se sorprendió-

-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-¡No! ¡Déjame explicarte! - Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el cabello de la peluca se enganchó en una rama de un árbol cercano, lo que provocó que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua, una vez más- ¡Ah!

-¡Lucy! – Gritó desesperado Gray- ¡Lucy! – La mencionada salió a la superficie-

-¡Alguien me está haciendo vudú! –Gray comenzó a reírse-

-Bueno… sería una posibilidad ya que han sucedido cosas muy extrañas, el día de hoy… - estiró la mano para que Lucy pudiera sujetarse de ella-… Toma mi mano… te ayudaré a subir-Lucy estiro la suya pero, el boté chocó con una roca, lo que produjo que Gray perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Gray salió a la superficie y la chica que estaba al frente de él lo miraba con odio-

-Si… gracias por ayudarme…-mencionó molesta mientras nadaba hacia el bote-

-No fue mi culpa… ¿Lucy?

-¡¿Qué?! – Indicó molesta-

-… Tienes…-le señaló el hombro-

-¡Ah! –Grito mientras nadaba en dirección a Gray y le abrazaba el cuello- ¿¡Que mierda era eso!?

-No se… pero debo agradecerle…-señaló seductoramente en oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba de la cintura e inconscientemente Lucy cerró sus piernas en cadera de Gray quedando unos centímetros más arriba de él.

Gray la observa con ojos pasionales, Lucy, capturada por esos ojos tomo su rostro y comenzó a acercar el suyo

-Lucy… -susurro-

-Gray…-señaló a unos centímetros de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse-

-…Deberíamos irnos…

-.. Si…- indicó decepcionada mientras bajaba de los brazos de Gray-

-La orilla está cerca… -Lucy comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla sin mirar hacia atrás y relativamente enojada-

Ya en la orilla, el frío de la tarde comenzaba a notarse, así que Gray le sugirió a Lucy que fueran a comprar algo de vestir en una tienda cercana. En la tienda, a Lucy le llamó la atención un traje árabe, una vil sonrisa se dibujó en la fisura de sus labios.

En la cabaña, después de darse una ducha caliente ambos por separados, Lucy sugirió que siguieran jugando "_aquel juego" _Gray se sorprendió pero le dio poca importancia, después de todo este juego era para que él la dominara y le hiciera sentir su pasión, Lucy le pasó la cajita y le pidió que sacara un papel.

-¿Por qué suenas tan segura? ¿Qué pasará si salgo de nuevo yo?

-Nada… sólo saca… ¡Rápido! –Indicó impaciente-

-… _"Baile Erótico. LH"_ –Leyó, arqueó una ceja pícaramente y pregunto- ¿Quieres que te haga un baile erótico?- pero antes que pudiera responder la chica con una destreza impresionante colocó ambas manos del chico detrás de la silla y las ató con las esposas- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Seré yo quien te realice el baile… Mr. Gray… -Mencionó mientras se acercaba, se sentaba sobre las piernas del chico y mordía su labio inferior-… Espera…-Indicó seductoramente, lo cual dejo desconcertado a Gray, nunca pensó que Lucy fuera la "dominante", aun que como se trataba de Lucy, sus ilusiones no se hicieron muy altas-

-De aseguro que hará un esquema de Lady Gaga…-suspiro-

Después de un rato, escucho como una canción árabe comenzaba a sonar en la radio ¿Cuándo se prendió la radio? ¿Cuándo colocó esa canción? ¿Acaso le va a bailar árabe? Esas entre otras preguntas se estaban realizando el chico cuando diviso de la penumbra como Lucy salía bailando con un provocativo traje azul con dorado, cubierta con una capa azul transparente y pulseras de muñecas y pies que le hacían conjunto. Sus movimientos parecían profesionales, el ocho-infinito, el camello, la onda, el shimy, entre otros parecían hechos por una bailarina profesional, eran perfectos, sensuales, el chico comenzó a sentir un leve calor. Lucy notó el sonrojo de sus mejillas, botó la capa al suelo y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿L-Lucy…?! –Tartamudeo-

Lucy comenzó a realizar los pasos de tronco como el camello, la onda y el shimy sobre él, esto provocaba Gray diera pequeños gemidos, cerrara los ojos y colocaba su cabeza hacia atrás, en eso aprovecho Lucy para lamer su cuello, mientras realizaba el ocho-infinito, las intimidad de Lucy rozaba con cada movimiento la hombría de Gray, Gray levantó la cabeza y Lucy lo besó, introdujo su lengua mientras seguía con el ocho infinito sobre las piernas de Gray, entonces sintió como el miembro de Gray comenzaba a levantarse, cuando lo sintió totalmente erecto en su intimidad, sin dejar de besar a Gray, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Bien… Te haré pagar por lo de anoche… Gray Fullbuster…_

Lucy siguió así hasta que la canción de Amr Diab - Habibi Ya Nour El Ayn volvió a tocar su segunda ronda y siguió con la tercera y en la cuarta lo sintió, Gray gimió fuerte mientras su pantalón comenzaba a mojarse, al sentir la humedad en sus piernas, en su intimidad, Lucy sonrió satisfactoriamente y señaló.

-¡Oh! Mr. Gray ha llegado tan pronto…-indicó sarcásticamente-

-Necesito ir… al baño…-Lucy se levantó y lo liberó, Gray como si el mismísimo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo se encerró en el baño-

En la boca de Lucy se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa pero satisfecha.

Natsu estaba viendo un programa en la tele con su gato Happy a su lado cuando escucho que su celular sonaba, se levantó de poca gana y se acercó, era un correo con un archivo adjunto.

Fecha: x/xx/xxxx

De: Lissana13_784

Para: NatsuDg56812

Asunto: _parque_

"_Para que veas quien te ama de verdad…_

IMG-7840923-00016jpg

Natsu abrió la foto y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo por la sorpresa

-¿Lucy…?

**To be continue **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente me emociona leerlos TTuTT bueno aquí va el capi ocho, y como son súper impacientes 0w0 (que felicidad :3) he decidido que cada Sábado subiré un episodio 0w0 junto con el anime :D (a la espera que vuelva 0A0), pero como este sábado fue Santo, no pude u.u así que a partir de esta semana lo hago :D

Cualquier crítica es aceptada :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

VIII

_Confesiones_

Fecha: x/xx/xxxx

De: Lissana13_784

Para: NatsuDg56812

Asunto: _parque_

"_Para que veas quien te ama de verdad…_

IMG-7840923-00016jpg

Natsu abrió la foto y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo por la sorpresa

-¿Lucy…?

Natsu estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, su Lucy, su amada y dulce Lucy ¿Estaba besando a otro chico? No, debe ser una equivocación, un error. Tomó el teléfono histérico y marcó al departamento de su novia.

-Contesta… contesta… -Señalaba impaciente-

_-¿Si?_

-¡¿Lucy?!

-¿_Natsu…? Soy Levy… Lu-chan esta con su prima… se fue todo el fin de semana… ¿No te lo dijo? _–Preguntó sorprendida-

-No… donde su prima… Michelle…

_-Al parecer… fue algo grave y de último minuto… Natsu… si me disculpas debo terminar de hacer unas cosas, ya que el lunes viajo..._

-De acuerdo… Gracias Levy…-Colgó-

Entonces la chica de la foto podía ser Lucy, si no estaba en casa; aunque señaló que estaba con su prima, podría ser una excusa, no, Lucy es muy inocente para poder inventar algo así.

Natsu volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco el celular de Lucy…

_El número que usted llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de la zona de servicio…_

Volvió a pasar lo mismo, Natsu furibundo, lanzó el teléfono contra la muralla haciéndolo añico en mil pedazos, lo cual asustó a Happy.

-¿Quién mierda ese bastardo? ¿Por qué Lucy me hace esto? Acaso… -La idea de que Lucy supiera lo de él con Lisanna y que se estuviera vengando, lo aterró- Lucy… -Tomó su celular y volvió a marcar, pero no importa lo mucho que marcara, la respuesta era siempre la misma, Lucy estaba ilocalizable.- Lucy… de verdad me estas engañando…

- Atchís…-Estornudó-

-¿Te estas enfermando? –Señaló Gray mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla-

-No se…-Menciono confundida-… Puede que los dos chapuzones que nos dimos estén haciendo efecto…

-Puede ser…

Gray se sentó al lado de la cama, la bata blanca que lo cubría dejaba entre ver como caían grácilmente las gotas de agua en su pecho, Lucy ruborizó al verlo y al acordarse de lo que le había hecho, el cómo provocó a Gray, como le encantó el quediera pequeños gemidos, cerrara sus ojos y colocara su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que ella le estaba dando, el cómo lamio su cuello sin pensarlo, sólo quería hacerlo y lo hizo, la sensación placentera de su intimidad al rozar la hombría de Gray, el besó, ¡Oh como lo disfruto! Quería hacerlo de nuevo, Gray le hacía pensar, hacer y disfrutar cosas que nunca en su vida pensó que lo haría.

-…Lucy…-Chasqueó los dedos frente a ella- ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Ah?

-Te pregunte… si quieres seguir jugando…-Lucy ruborizo, Gray esbozó una vil sonrisa-… ¿Acaso estabas pensando en cómo me existas?

-¡¿Qué?!

Sin poder decir nada, Gray se abalanzó sobre Lucy, la inmovilizó con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo, la besaba con pasión, jugaba con su lengua; esto le trajo recuerdos a Lucy, la primera vez que sucedió algo así fue en el Hotel, pero esta vez a ella le gustaba ¡No! Le encantaba, la enloquecía y correspondía cada beso, cada caricia de Gray; entonces sin decir más, bruscamente Gray se separó de ella, dejándola muy confundida.

-No puedo… si sigo así…-Gray comenzó a colocar presión en las muñecas de Lucy-

-¡Oww! ¡Gray… me lastimas!

-¡Exacto! – Gritó molesto, sin soltar de las muñecas de Lucy, se acercó a ella-… Eres tan frágil… -Menciono con melancolía-… ¡No vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste con la danza árabe! Esta vez pude controlarme… pero no sé si una próxima vez lo haré… y podría ocasionarte gran daño…-Comenzó a soltar poco a poco las muñecas de una muy sorprendida Lucy, que lo miraba directo a los ojos, los cuales mostraban lujuria, pasión, arrepentimiento, ternura y una serie de otros sentimientos que hicieron que el corazón de Lucy se estremeciera-

-De… De acuerdo…-Musitó-

Gray soltó lentamente las muñecas de Lucy, le acercó a la cajita y se la entrego.

-Haremos lo que dice… a menos que sea algo "peligroso"…

-No podrías soportarlo dos veces ¿cierto? –Gray asistió, Lucy suspiró y saco un papelito- _"Confesiones. LH"_

-Parece que hoy es tú turno… -Suspiro- Bien… ¿De que tratan estas confesiones?

-Pues… no nos conocemos muy bien… -Ruborizó-… me gustaría hacerlo así que… pensé que si hiciéramos preguntas y respuestas podríamos llegar a conocerlos- Gray vacilo por un momento, suspiro y asintió-

-Tienes razón… son las once de la noche… ¿podríamos hacerlo mañana…?

-¡NO! ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora…! -Menciono caprichosamente, Gray rio y asintió-

-Las damas primero…-Lucy se sentó frente a él y comenzó a pensar que le podría preguntar-

Natsu desesperado llamó a la otra persona involucrada en el asunto, Michelle Lobster, buscó en la memoria de su interminable lista de contactos de su teléfono celular hasta que lo encontró, nervioso, marcó el número, después de mucho tiempo tuvo éxito.

_-¿Diga?_

- ¿Michelle?

-¿_Natsu-san…?_

-¿Lucy esta por allí? Necesito hablar con ella…. Es urgente…

_-¿Lucy—neesan….? _–Algo hizo sospechar a Michelle por lo que espero antes de responder, para no perjudicar a su prima-

-Si… necesito hablarle…

_-Entendí esa parte… ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? _–Señalo con curiosidad, lo cual asustó a Natsu-

_-Acaso ¿Lucy sabe lo de Lisanna y fue a refugiarse con su prima? ¿Pero Michelle es demasiado tierna para decirme algo? Y está molesta y trata__ de ocultarlo… _–Pensó histérico- Levy me dijo que está contigo y que se fue por todo el fin de semana… llamó porque no he podido comunicarme con ella y estoy preocupado… ¿Sucedió algo?

_-… ¡Ah! Te referías a eso Natsu—san, pues…. Es algo complicado… Lucy-neesan está… ocupada… esta… duchándose_

-De acuerdo… estaba preocupado… no podía comunicarme…

_-Natsu-san… sabes que aquí en las montañas la recepción es mala… cuando salga de la ducha… le digo que se comunique contigo…_

- Gracias – colgó-

_Lucy- nessan ¿Qué de__monios estás haciendo? –_Pensó-

Mientras tanto en cierta cabaña un chico pelinegro respondía las preguntas de la chica que tenía sentada al frente, las primeras preguntas fueron algo vagas, como ¿Cuál fue el nombre de tu primera mascota? ¿Cómo era en la escuela? Película favorita, etc., pero entre más conversaban más se serios se colocaban, hasta que Lucy pregunto: _Dame un breve resumen de tu vida…_

-… Mis padres, fueron asesinados por un ladrón… se apodaba Deliora… Mi padre le debía dinero, como no pudo pagarle, mató a ambos… estuve en bastantes orfanatos después de eso… eran prisiones para mí...-Suspiró- escapaba constantemente por lo que me enviaban a otro, era un círculo vicioso…

-Desde pequeño un rebelde ¿Eh?- Señaló Lucy irónica-

-… Algo así…-Gray rio-… a los catorce me acepto una mujer en su casa… llamada Ur…-su semblante cambió, se podía apreciar nostalgia, alegría, amor y arrepentimiento en él-… ella fue…-Gray pausó-… nada… -componiéndose prosiguió-… Hace un par de años murió…

Lucy no le gustaba la mirada que tenía Gray al recordar a Ur, la molestaba y no sabía la razón. Era mucho que asimilar, Gray sentía un pequeño resentimiento hacia su padre, le culpaba por su muerte y la de su madre, por eso ese día en el bote solo la menciono a ella, aun cuando, era el aniversario de muerte de ambos.

-… Tenemos bastante en común ¿sabes? –Gray la miró con duda?... Mi padre, es un hombre obsesionado con el trabajo… tenemos bastante, es cierto… pero al precio de que nunca….-Pausó, su labio inferior tembló-… Mi madre murió cuando tenía siete…. De la noche a la mañana se enfermó y falleció… nunca supe de qué… desde entonces la relación con mi padre ha ido de mal en peor… incluso para mi cumpleaños… cuando era pequeña… solo quería estar con él, pero él siempre me gritaba y me sacaba de su lado, porque priorizaba su trabajo… él es un famoso empresario y quería que siguiera sus pasos… pero eso era lo que yo más odiaba en el mundo… después de graduarme de la escuela… me independice… deje todo atrás… mi apellido… con todo lo que conlleva y ahora vivó así…-Se apuntó asimisma-

-Ya es tarde…-Mencionó Gray- ¡Ya es Domingo…! deberíamos dormir…

-…Cierto- dijo decepcionada-… mañana…-Se aclaró la garganta-… Hoy quiero recorrer los alrededores… me gusta la naturaleza sabes…

-A sus órdenes, princesa…-Musitó mientras le besaba la mano, el corazón de Lucy comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-

Gray se acomodó para dormir, mientras Lucy se arrastraba hasta su lado, había algo que no le agrada, que la molestaba, su cerebro procesaba distintas ocasiones y las reunía con lo dicho recientemente por Gray. Ya no podía más, estaba molesta, aun cuando, sabía que lo que iba a preguntar arruinaría todo lo construido entre ella y Gray, que se derrumbaría todo en un instante, necesitaba preguntarlo.

-Gray…

-… ¿Uhm?

-Ur fue…-Al escuchar ese nombre Gray giró de improvisto para detenerla, pero Lucy lo miraba desde lo alto con tristeza, enoja y vergüenza, aun cuando sabía para donde iba, no pudo detenerla- Ur… ella… fue tu amante ¿cierto? - Gray abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa- cuando tu secretaria mencionó que nunca has mostrado interés en ninguna mujer exceptuando a ella... se refería a Ur ¿Cierto? –Gray se sentó y miraba atónito a Lucy-

Lucy lo miraba a los ojos, aun cuando, en estos se podía ver que estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que peligrosamente querían salir a la superficie, Lucy mantuvo la calma y con semblante, lo más serio posible, observa a Gray esperando su respuesta.

-¿C-Cómo supiste?- Al escuchar esto algo en el interior de Lucy se quebró-

-Ella…-Bajo la vista- fue lo que perderdiste… lo que más quieras…

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué harías? –Menciona fríamente-

-…Tsk… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, aunque ella no quería- bastardo…-susurró-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Bastardo! –Gritó mientras lo abofeteaba- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?! ¡¿Cómo puedes chantajearme con algo que tú también hiciste?!

El ambiente era tenso, sólo lo rompió la pequeña risa malévola de Gray

-¿Hablas de tu secreto? –La confrontó y Lucy notó maldad en los ojos del chico, un pánico tremendo recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy, el mismo que tuvo la primera vez que Gray le mostró la foto- ¿Por qué no me hablas de él? –Gray tomó a Lucy de las muñecas con fuerza- Ya que estamos hablando del pasado… ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu pequeño secreto, pequeña Lucy?

Las lágrimas de Lucy caían a las sábanas blancas, mientras Gray se acercaba cada vez más hasta que la acorraló en el respaldo de la cama, asustada Lucy giró la cara para no hacer contacto visual con Gray, podía sentir la respiración de Gray en su cuello, y el roce de sus pechos contra el fuerte tórax de Gray

-¿Por qué no me hablas de tu amante, Lucy? –Al escuchar esto, Lucy comenzó a temblar y abrió sus ojos de par en par, en ellos se demostraba sorpresa y pánico-

**To be continue **


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente me emociona leerlos TTuTT bueno aquí va el capi nueve y sé que prometí hacerlo los sábados, pero tuve una fiesta Universitaria y quede Out XD pensé que hoy era sábado y ¡Sorpresa! Hoy es domingo y mañana tienes Universidad de nuevo TT^TT… ASÍ QUE MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS.

Buen este capi se va a tratar del pasado de Lucy, así que cuando vean lo siguiente (…) significa que viajamos al pasado o presente según sea el caso, imagínense así como en las películas o animes recuerdan algo del pasado y la pantalla comienza a desenfocarse XD y estamos en el pasado (a veces con otros colores para decirnos ¡Esto es del pasado XD! Como sepia o blanco y negro xd) pues imagínenselo así :D Eso :9

Disfruten

Cualquier crítica es aceptada: 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

_Pasado – Part I_

_Lucy _

-¿Por qué no me hablas de tu amante, Lucy? –Al escuchar esto, Lucy comenzó a temblar y abrió sus ojos de par en par, en ellos se demostraba sorpresa y pánico, la cara de aquella persona comenzaba a mostrarse lentamente en su mente-

(..…)

El edificio era imponente, sobre unas columnas de piedra se leía _"Sabertooth Academy"_ y un lujoso auto negro se estacionaba en frente de la gran puerta, el chofer del auto se bajó para poder abrir la puerta de su _señorita_ que se encontraba al interior, le ofreció la mano como todas las mañanas y la joven rubia salió del auto.

-Gracias, Sebastián- Musitó-

-Mi Lady…. Recuerde que hoy tiene la cena con su padre…-Señaló con tono amable el hombre de mediana edad-

-…Cierto…-Suspiro- … Hoy vuelve de su viaje…Gracias – Dijo con una leve sonrisa fingida-

Aquella _señorita _era Lucy Heartfilia, un miembro de una de las más poderosas familias de estos tiempos.

Miraba al cielo con ojos vacíos, debería estar contenta que su padre volviera después de seis meses afuera en un país extranjero, pero eso significaba tristeza para ella, desde que su madre murió, la relación con su padre se redujo a cero, su padre, era un hombre exitoso pero obsesionado con el trabajo. Su madre era lo más dulce que ella había tenido ¡ese era cariño verdadero! Desde su muerte no ha sentido nada parecido provenir de alguien hacia su persona y menos de su padre.

-Lucy ¡Buenos Días!- Señaló la chica albina que se acercaba a ella con una radiante sonrisa-

-Buenos días, Yukino- Respondió sin mucho ánimo-

-¿Qué sucede? – entonces una mano empujo a la chica, Lucy alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera-

-¡Quítense de mi camino, escorias!

-Minerva…-Gruño Lucy-

Minerva era la hija del director/dueño de la escuela y se creía que era la princesa del lugar, nadie estaba a su altura, solo Sting, el que penaba y rogaba para que tuviera el privilegio de ser su novio, pero el chico tenía puesta su mirada en otra. Siempre estaba rodeada de un par de chicas que le subían aún más su ego.

Minerva paso por el lado de las chicas sin colocarles atención y siguió su camino, llena de confianza, egoísmo, egocentrismo y maldad, esas eran las cuatro palabras que podían definir muy bien a Minerva, cual quiera que se pusiera en su contra, o la desafiara terminaba mal, no sólo expulsado de la escuela, sino que hasta veces con visitas al hospital.

Lucy trataba de mantenerse lo alejada lo más posible de su camino, pero no podía evitar ser la persona más odiada de Minerva, después de todo el chico que quería Minerva, la quería a ella, y eso que ella siempre es fría con él para dejarle en claro que no siente nada, absolutamente nada por él, pero él es la definición de obstinado, si buscan la palabra obstinado en el diccionario les aparecerá la foto de Sting.

Las horas avanzaban cada vez más rápido, lo que significaba más angustia para Lucy, en un par de horas tendría que verse con su padre ¿Qué le pedirá esta vez? ¿Cómo terminara esta pelea?

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, preciosa? –Señaló una voz masculina-

-Nada de tu incumbencia… ahora si me disculpas quiero almorzar con Yukino… -La chica realizó sólo el intento de pararse de su pupitre pero el chico se lo impidió-

-Almuerza conmigo… o mejor…-Se acercó a su oído-… Se mi almuerzo-Lucy explotó en ira y le pegó una cachetada a lo que le daba su mano-

-Eres… ¡Déjame de una vez!- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando, Sting la tomó del brazo-

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó mientras que, con la mano libre, se acariciaba la mejilla- Todavía no acabamos….

-¡Déjame! Minerva ésta loca por ti… ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

-No me gustan las chicas que sé que me aman… prefiero los desafíos- la miró con lujuria-

-… ¿Quieres decir… qué si me interesó en ti, me dejaras en paz?

-No… Sé que es sólo una forma para tratar de desacerté de mí… tu odio hacia mí es más grande… no puedes disimularlo…-señaló con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Eres un sádico ¿Sabías?

-Sólo cuando se trata de ti…-El chico la dejo ir después de besarla a la fuerza muy cerca de sus labios-

Después de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente.

En la habitación se notaba un ambiente tenso, no sólo para Lucy, sino también para los sirvientes que se encontraban allí, llevaban media hora comiendo uno al frente del otro en la larga mesa del comedor sin que se dirigieran la palabra, el silencio comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más incómodo para Lucy, que no aguanto más y habló.

-Padre… ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

-…Bien…. Como siempre…-señaló indiferente mientras terminaba de cortar un pedazo de ternera-

-… Padre… ¿Necesitas decirme algo? –La miró- … Bueno… es que como nunca cenas conmigo a menos que sea para decirme algo importante… Pensé…

-… ¿Tengo que tener motivos para cenar con mi hija?

_De verdad quiere tener una cena sólo por tenerla… ¡No! Él no es así… ¡Aquí hay algo más…!_

-…Pero ya que lo mencionas…

_¡Lo sabía! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…_

-Te he comprometido…-Lucy se ahogó con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando en ese momento-

-¡¿Qué-Qué?!

- ¿Ah que viene esa reacción? Eres la hija de la familia Heartfilia, no eres como las demás personas, vives en un mundo diferente…. La razón de esta cena es para informarte de tu matrimonia con el heredero de la familia Jurener…

-Así que era esto… me lo imaginaba…

-Un matrimonio con la familia Jurener permitirá a los ferrocarriles Heartfilia expandirse hacia el sur, este matrimonio tiene un gran valor para nuestra fortuna.

-¿Nuestra fortuna? –susurró-

-…Además debes dar a luz un varón… de esa manera continuará el nombre de la familia Heartfilia, eso es todo… si has terminado, regresa a tu habitación-

-Padre… te respeto muchísimo… -Lucy ya no podría aguantar más la ira se levantó de su asiento y dijo:-… ¡No hay fortuna en tener un destino que has decidido por mí! ¡Deberías decidir yo mi propia felicidad! ¡Yo decidiré con quien cansarme!

Lucy no alcanzó a decir nada más porque su padre le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la boto al suelo, se llevaban mal, pero él nunca antes le había levantado la mano. Todos quedaron impactados y Judo no se había percatado de lo que había hecho por impulso, sino hasta que Lucy, con un corte en la cara producido por el anillo de su padre y los ojos llorosos, lo miró con sorpresa. Nadie de los presentes que estaban en el salón intervinieron por miedo al Señor Heartfilia, Lucy en el suelo, con la mano tocándose la mejilla, temblando por una multiplicidad de sentimientos en su corazón; odio, ira, tristeza, miedo, angustia, entre otros, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, observó su mano que poseía rastros de sangre por el corte en su cara, giró y con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos señaló:

-¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio! ¡Hubiera preferido que tú hubieras muerto en vez de mamá! –Y sin decir más salió corriendo de la habitación y luego de la casa-

Después de mucho correr mientras lloraba, llegó a una colina, que mostraba la belleza de la noche de la ciudad, entonces escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hacía ella, pensando que era su padre o algún sirviente volteó violentamente para huir, pero no eran las personas que ella esperaba, estaba rodeada de tres hombres.

-¿Qué sucede, one-chan?

-Ven a jugar con nosotros…

-Nosotros te haremos sentir bien…

-Dejaremos de lado esa tristeza tuya…-Lucy presintió el peligro y con aire indiferente comenzó a caminar, entonces uno de los hombre la tomó del brazo-… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a rechazar nuestra humilde y desinteresada invitación?

-No es desinteresada… por favor déjenme ir… -entonces un hombre sacó un cuchillo-

-Tú vienes con nosotros te guste o no… Lucy Heartfilia…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos incluso antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar de lo que le estaba sucediendo los tres hombres cayeron inconscientes en el piso.

-Tsk…. Así no se seduce a una bella dama…-Los rayos de la luna iluminaban con sombras doradas el rostro del chico-… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Así fue como se conocieron, ese fue el primer paso que Lucy daba hacia su romance prohibido.

**To be continue**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente me emociona leerlos TTuTT bueno aquí va el capi diez y como prometí ¡Hoy si es sábado! XD

Recuerden que seguimos en el pasado de Lucy, Eso :9

Disfruten

Cualquier crítica es aceptada: 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima

_Pasado – Part II_

_El __héroe de__ Lucy _

-Tsk…. Así no se seduce a una bella dama…-Los rayos de la luna iluminaban con sombras doradas el rostro del chico-… ¿Te encuentras bien?- el misterioso chico se agachó para poder estar a su altura y le ofreció su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse-

Con todo lo que había sucedido, Lucy había perdido las fuerzas en sus piernas, hasta el punto que no le respondieron y se desplomó en el suelo. Temblaba, pero no por frio, sino por miedo, su cara seguía sangrando y mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, trataba de aguantar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Al no ver respuesta de parte de ella, y al notar su herida, el misterioso chico sacó de su bolsillo una bendita adhesiva color piel y se la colocó sobre la herida, esto saco de los pensamientos a Lucy y volvió a sus cinco sentidos, levantó el rostro y observó el rostro del chico que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón para Lucy, su corazón comenzó a agitarse rápidamente.

-… ¿Tienes hambre?-señaló el joven si saber realmente que decir-Hay un restorán de comida rápida cerca, si quieres…-Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo su estómago rugió-… -El chico trataba de contener la risa, Lucy ruborizó-

En el restorán el chico miraba con asombro como la chica estaba terminando de comer su tercera hamburguesa, no se le puede culpar, estaba tan asustada y nerviosa por lo que le diría su padre que apenas comió durante la cena, incluso durante todo el día.

Entonces Lucy salió de su estado de ardilla devora todo cuando escuchó la canción que tocaban en el restorán

-¿Te gusta esta canción? –Lucy asintió- … ¿No hablas mucho es sólo conmigo? –Lucy lo observaba inocentemente, moviendo su cabeza de lado como preguntando _¿De qué me hablas? _-… Pues desde que llegamos aquí… han pasado ya treinta minutos y no has dicho absolutamente nada…-Lucy terminó de su vaso de bebida haciendo el típico sonido que advierte su término-

-…Gracias por salvarme…-Musitó-

-¡OH! Sabes hablar…-Señaló sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-….-Lucy no sabía que decir, después de todo le habían enseñado que nunca hablara con extraños-… ¿Cuánto le debo?

-…Nada… yo invite…- indicó-… Mi nombre es…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un grupo de hombres de negro entró en el restorán haciendo escándalo-

-¡LUCY-SAMA!

-¡Walker-san!-La aludida chica se levantó del asiento-

-¡Mi Lady Lucy! ¿Qué hace aquí? Nos llegó una nota de rescate…-El hombre de mediana edad observó al chico que se estaba enfrente de su amada Señorita- ¡Tú! –Chasqueó los dedos y un sequito de hombres de negro lo rodearon-

-¡Eh!-señaló el joven sorprendido mientras levantaba los brazos-

-¡¿Cómo tienes el descaró de secuestras a la heredera de la familia Heartfilia?!

-¡¿Qué yo qué?!

-¡Deténganse! –Lucy se puso en medio-

-¡Lucy-sama!

-¡Él no me secuestro! Él me salvo…

Entonces todos los hombres se alejaron del individuo, el hombre de mediana edad se disculpó y le agradeció que hubiera salvado a la muchacha y le ofreció dinero, a lo cual, el joven rechazó.

Antes de partir, Lucy se giró sobre sus pies y le dio las gracias con una dulce e inocente sonrisa; luego continúo su camino.

Al Lunes siguiente las cosas habían vuelto a la "normalidad" no había tenido ni un cruce de palabras con su padre después de ese día, éste sólo le mando a decir que si volvía a tener un comportamiento "rebelde" la llevaría con él en sus viajes y la educaría el mismo. Esto aterró a Lucy, de hora en adelante su padre la tenía en la mira, no podía hacer nada que él considerara "rebelde" o lo va a pagar muy caro, al día siguiente de su discusión, su padre volvió a viajar al extranjero.

Lucy miraba con ojos vacíos hacia el exterior de la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su pupitre, los pájaros revoloteaban por donde ellos querían, sin que nadie los atara, a veces le gustaría ser un ave, volar y volar por el cielo sin restricciones, sin penas, sin temor, pero la vida no era así, hasta los pájaros tenían sus captores, pensó en todas las aves que se encontraban en una jaula y que estaban obligadas a mirar como sus compañeras podían emprender vuelo a donde quisieran y, con amargura, saber que ellas jamás podrían. Recordó una veces cuando ella tuvo tres pequeñas aves, le entristecía verlas observar a sus compañeras, las soltó, cada una tuvo diferentes destinos, una nunca abandono la jaula, quizás por miedo, quizás por ignorancia; la otra no duró mucho, ya que era tan dependiente del humano que no sabía sobrevivir por ella misma, no se sabe si murió de hambre o de frio, o incluso por un depredador; y la tercera, quizás la más joven, ella fue libre, de vez en cuando visitaba a Lucy como dándole las gracias por la libertad que le dio, pudo volar lo que las otras nunca pudieron. Ella quisiera ser esa ave, pero en este instante está en la jaula, esperando a que venga alguien y la libere, acaso ¿Existirá alguien que quiera liberarla?

El cuchicheo de los alumnos sacó a Lucy de sus profundos pensamientos, estaba ocurriendo algo grande, eso sí, porque todos estaban comentando, incluso Sting, estaba tan metido en el asunto que no la molesto, ergo, es algo grande.

-¿Qué sucede, Yukino? –Preguntó a su amiga, aquella que se sentaba al lado de ella-

-Minerva….-susurró-

-¿Minerva?

-Minerva logró sacar a Saki-sensei –Murmuró-

-¿La profesora de Historia?-La chica asintió-… al parecer… le colocó una mala calificación y por eso la sacó…

-…Algunos dicen que fue porque encontró a su padre y a la joven profesora en el "acto" –Señaló un chico detrás de Yukino-

-¡Rogue! –Dijeron al unísono las chicas-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó asombrada la rubia- Por lo general no te involucras en estas cosas…-

-Sting…-Indicaron los tres al mismo tiempo-

Rogue Cheney, era el chico más callado que había en el colegio, el más bajo perfil, trataba de nunca meterse en problemas, por lo general él que lo metía en problemas siempre era Sting, su mejor amigo.

Lucy no podía entender que hacia un chico como Rogue en el grupo de Minerva, entonces recordó cuando este mandó al hospital a un chico por molestar a Yukino.

_Los callados son los peores…_

-Como sea…. El punto es que… Minerva está detrás de esto…

-Justo cuando quiero paz… y escucho su nombre a primera hora de la mañana…-Suspiro Lucy-

-Rogue… ¿Sabes algo? –El chico se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza-…BU! –Bufo-… Pensé que podrías saber algo ya que eres amigo de Minerva… pero que se le va hacer- Yukino dio un largo suspiro y apoyo su mentón en su mano-

_Si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no te le confiesas de una vez? Los hombres son tan… _-Entonces recordó el odio que poseía Minerva por Yukino y por ella-_… ¿Cómo puedes se amiga de alguien así?_ –Observó a Rogue-

-¿Qué? –La confronto con la mirada-

-Nada… ¡Espera! ¿Quién nos va hacer clases entonces?

-Todo el mundo a sus asientos…-Señalo un profesor- Como muchos ya saben, por un motivo personal Saki-sensei nos dejó…-Todos lo miraban con cara de "¡_sí claro…! Motivo personal se llama ahora_-… Bueno, les voy a presentar a su nuevo profesor… Por favor entre Loke-sensei

Si no fuera por la silla en la cual estaba sentada Lucy, esta se habría caído por la sorpresa ¡El chico que la salvo era ahora su profesor!

**To be continue **


End file.
